pride, ego, needs and selfish ways
by ohkimoh
Summary: "Seperti anak terantar atau seekor anak kucing kehilangan induknnya." "Brengsek! Bisakah kau diam." Sehun melemparkan ribuan uang kehadapan Jongin. Jika tebing itu terlihat curam. Bisakah kau bawa aku menjauh dari sana, atau jika kau tidak bisa membawaku pergi bisakah kau bunuh aku saat it juga. Karena aku tidak mau menunggu dalam ketakutan. hunkai...
1. Chapter 1

**Pride, Ego, Needs and selfish ways part **

**Author : laylaylay**

**Main cash : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan. Lay. Kris Dll**

**Gendre : sed, romance, tragedy, angst…..**

…**.. Asalnya mau dibikin oneshoot tapi kepanjangan.. enjoy read….**

Aroma petrictor menguar bersama rintik hujan malam. Semua terlihat masih sama buliran air itu masih terasa dingin. Mencari sebuah kehangatan diantara serbuan perasa yang terkadang bisa menyejukan hati. Terkadang sesuatu yang terduga bisa terjadi saat seseorang lalai akan suatu hal yang mereka anggap tak penting seperti seongok sampah yang terbuang bersama arus air menuju tempat penantian.

"Aku mendapatkan satu, mungkin kau bisa coba. Dia terlihat putih (polos) dimataku, tidak terlihat seperti benalu. Jika kau tertarik kemarilah. Gangnam street, pemberhentian bus - club Diamond." Kris memandang seorang pria, tertidur dibangku halte. Menatap penuh perhatian tidak terlepas dengan handponenya yang tengah terhubung dengan seseorang ditempat berbeda.

"Baiklah. Awasi dia, sebentar lagi aku sampai. Aku fikir didunia ini perjodohan sudah dipunahkan. Kurasa ini benar – benar menjadi sangat menyebalkan." Kris tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban orang tersebut.

"Baiklah, kuharap cepat karena. Shit! Udara ini ingin membunuhku." Setelah ucapan terakhir itu ia lontarkan. Kris termenung menatap sosok dihadapanya.

Jika mentari masih bersinar, disaat dunia hancur sekalipun aku akan bertahan dengan semua cinta yang memenuhi udara ini. Dan saat mentari itu benar – benar tak bersinar lagi karena sebuah kabut hitam yang menutupinya. Aku berharap tak pernah bertemu dan merasakan cahanya mentari itu.

"Dimana dia?" Kris tersentak saat seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Lalu menghembuskan nafas. Kris menatap orang itu kemudian beralih pada sosok namja manis yang tertidur dengan memeluk dirinya.

"Seperti anak terantar atau seekor anak kucing kehilangan induknnya." Sehun lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicara Kris sedikit menyerigai. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang menatap datar.

Oh Sehun pemuda kaya raya pewaris dari beberapa perusahaan yang bernaung dibidang telekomunikasi dan teknologi. Pemuda tampan idaman semua orang. Selalu melakukan apa yang dia mau. Egois keras kepala dan penuh karisma. Memiliki seorang kekasih yang berkerja sebagai public figure – Xi Luhan.

"Hey bangun!" Kim jongin mengegeliat. Matanya masih terlalu lelah untuk terbuka. Namun sesuatu yang indah tertangkap indra pengelihatanya. Terlalu bersinar fikirnya.

"Nugu?" ujarnya parau. Jongin mendudukan dirinya lalu memandang Sehun yang menatapnya seolah jijik. Jongin sadar penampilannya memang sedikit urakan tapi Jongin benar – benar tidak suka dengan seseorang yang menatapnya rendah.

"Apa kau tidak punya rumah?" Jongin menggelang dan menatap pada jalan yang teraliri air hujan.

"Baguslah. Aku memiliki penawaran yang bagus untukmu." Jongin menatap lekat obejek dihadapanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Tinggal bersamaku dan menjadi tunanganku. Setelah masalah beres aku akan melepasmu dan memberikan uang serta rumah yang layak untukmu. Bagaimana?" Jongin tersenyum polos lalu mengangguk begitu saja. Sehun menyirit aneh. Tidakkah pria dihadapanya ini merasa aneh atau berperasangka buruk pada seseorang lelaki asing yang mengajaknya bertunangan. Sehun tidak ambil pusing mungkin Pria ini hanya pria bodoh yang bahkan tidak tamat sekolah. Menguntungkan fikir Sehun senang.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu dan diujung sana itu kamarmu." Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Matannya berbinar melihat interior apartemen Sehun. Terlihat mewah dan trendy.

"Siapa namamu?" ujar Sehun lagi.

"Panggil aku Kim jongin. Arra!"

"Oh Sehun."

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya. Menghela nafas, jika saja Luhan tidak terlibat kontrak sialan itu dan orang tuanya tidak memaksanya untuk segera menikah, dia tidak perlu membawa orang asing kedalam hidupnya. Sehun benci orang asing mereka seperti hama yang merusak.

"Hanie, aku sudah mendapatkanya. Kau harus mengerti posisiku. Kau sedirinya yang lebih memilih karirmu. Kita akan tetap menjalin hubungan. Setelah kontrakmu habis menikahlah denganku." Setelah pesan itu terkirim. Sehun memilih memejamkan matanya. Nunggu hari esok yang terlihat tidak begitu baik.

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu saja. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Oh Sehun dan Kim jongin bertunangan. Orang tua Sehun sangat bahagia dan menerima Jongin dengan baik. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun yang mulai jengah dengan Sehun yang merasa, Jongin menganggap pertunangan mereka adalah benar adanya. Sehun memilih jongin karena Sehun fikir Jongin tidak sama seperti beberapa orang yang orang tuanya pilih untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Sehun benci Jongin yang manja, mudah menangis, dan tidak bisa mengerjakan apapun selain menghancurkan. Dia benci jongin dan semua yang dimiliki pria tan itu.

"Sehuna aku lapar…" Sehun mengacuhkan Jongin yang mulai merajuk. Menjijikan fikirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa masak dan aku tidak punya uang," Sehun masih asik dengan acara televisinya. Hanya hari ini dia bisa lebih santai terjauh dari beberapa dokumen – dokumen racun yang seperti ingin menerkamnya hingga mati. Tapi semuanya hacur karena zona amanya terganggu oleh manusia pengganggu.

"Brengsek! Bisakah kau diam." Sehun melemparkan ribuan uang kehadapan Jongin. " Jangan menggangguku lagi."lanjutnya. jongin tersenyum lalu mengambil uang itu.

"Geomao Sehuniiie." Ujarnya riang lalu pergi. Sehun menatap punggung Kai dengan kesal.

"Kapan hidupku bisa lebih tenang, Tuhan," guman Sehun.

Jika tebing itu terlihat curam. Bisakah kau bawa aku menjauh dari sana, atau jika kau tidak bisa membawaku pergi bisakah kau bunuh aku saat it juga. Karena aku tidak mau menunggu dalam ketakutan.

Dari berpuluh hari yang Sehun lewati bersama Kim Jongin. Hari ini adalah hari yang membuat Sehun ingin menendang Jongin dari hidupnya. Muak rasanya Sehun menatap wajah Jongin yang tersenyum seperti tak memiliki secuil dosa. Berani – beraninya dia meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk menikahkan mereka. Harus berapa kali Sehun tekankan padanya bahwa dia telah memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya. Haruskah dia bercumbu dihadapan Jongin agar pria Tan itu percaya. Jongin seperti bayi besar yang tak tahu cara memandang hidu. Sangat jauh level dengan Luhan yang dewasa dan pantas bersanding dengan Sehun. Hanya beberapa bulan lagi kontrak Luhan habis dan selamat tinggal Kim Sialan Jongin.

"Aku tetap mencintaimu. Karena kau adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku. Oh Sehun hanya untuk Kim jongin." Ujar Jongin semangat.

"Mimpimu terlalu jauh. Kau tidak ingatkah dengan perjanjian yang kita miliki? Ingat dimana temapatmu harus berada." Ujar Sehun dingin. Mood makanya hilang. Akhir – akhir ini Jongin semakin menjadi dan itu membuatnya mual.

Jongin tahu dimana tempatnya berada. Jongin tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tapi dia hanya bisa memlalui semua dengan senyuman. Dia menyakini dirinya adalah pria tegar. Meski ini sakit dia hanya ingin berusaha dengan semua kemampuan yang dia miliki.

"Hello apa aku mengganggu acar kalian?" suara tak asing menyapa gendang suara Jongin dan Sehun. Lay tersenyum terlihat seditkit kesulitan dengan barang bawanya. Lay adalah sahabat Sehun semenjak kecil. Saking dekatnya Sehun juga memberikan kode apartementnya. Lay yang sering mengontrol kesehatan Sehun jika Luhan sedang sibuk – sibuknya.

"Ow Sehun. Kau memiliki simpanan?" Lay terkekeh sambil menyipan barang bawanya didapur. Sehun mendelik tidak suka.

"Aku tidak akan menduakan Luhan hyung! Dia payah tidak bisa berbuat apapun selalu menyusahkanku." Ujar Sehun menatap Jongin yang tengah membantu Lay membereskan beberapa kepeluan bulanan Sehun.

"Dia tidak terlihat buruk. Dimana kau menemukanya? Dan kenapa dia ada disini?" Lay memandang lembut Jongin dan tersenyum kemudian.

"Kau tahu orang tuaku Hyung? Mereka ingin menjodohkanku makanya Kris mencarikan orang untuk berpura – pura menjadi tunanganku. Tapi orang tak tahu diri ini, menganggapnya sungguhan. Aku muak hyung dia benar – benar tidak bisa diandalkan." Jongin menunduk. Dan Lay hanya menatap Jongin iba.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Kenapa kau tidak minta pertolongan padaku saja babo!"

"Ah Sial. Aku tidak berfikir kesana." Lay hanya menggelangkan kepala mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Hay Jongin kau mau belajar masak?" Jongin menatap berbinar pada Lay yang dibalas senyum olah Lay.

"Aku mau," ujarnya tersenyum. Sehun hanya menatap malas lalu melanjutkan acara makanya.

Entah mengapa melihat Jongin yang asik dengan Lay membuatnya makin kesal. Apalagi melihat tangan Lay yang melingkar dipinggang Jongin semakin membuatnya kesal. Jongin terlihat lebih bahagia dibanding jika bersamanya itu menimbulkan perasaan marah pada dirinya.

"Hyung apa ini tidak terlalu hitam?" Lay mencubit hidung dan pipi jongin karena gemas.

"Kecap memang hitam jonginie." Jongin terkekeh mendengar kebodohanya sendiri.

"Pulanglah hyung." Ujar sehun tiba – tiba. Lay hanya berserigai, Jongin menahan tangan Lay dan menggelangkan kepala.

"Wae Sehun aku tidak akan merebutnya. Kau terlihat gelisah." Sehun mendengus.

"Jangan dulu pulang hyung. Ini belum selesai." Lay mengelus surai Jongin dan tersenyum .

"Tunggu lima menit dan itu sudah bisa dimakan." Jongin menganggukan kepala. Lay membereskan barangnya. Lalu berlalu pergi.

"Kau mau kemana Kim Jongin?" nada itu terlihat jangal.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan Lay hyung sampai depan apartement." Kai berjalan kembali melewati Sehun yang menatap dengan intimidasi.

"Kembali kesini dan bereskan kekacauan itu!" ujarnya hampir berteriak.

"Ne, setelah aku mengant-" ucapanya terpotong karena Sehun kembali mengeluarkan suara diringi dengan bentakan.

"Sekarang! Atau kau ingin aku usir LAGI!" Lay menyuruh Jongin kembali. Lay mengerti betul watak Sehun. Apa lagi dalam situasi seperti ini. Mengalah lebih baik. Sebenarnya bagi Jongin diusir Sehun itu perkara bisa. Toh pada akhirnya Sehun akan menerima kembali. Yah Jongin sudah sering diusir Sehun dan Sehun sendiri tahu Jongin tidak akan lari terlalu jauh darinya. Karena saat ini yang Jongin punya hanya dirinya.

"Arrrggghhh! Kau selalu mengekangku." Ujar Jongin frustasi. Sehun memang dingin tak perduli dan cuek. Tapi ada kalanya Jongin selalu mendapat kekangan dari Sehun. Tak boleh begini tak boleh begitu. Jongin kira semua perlakuan Sehun adalah bukti bahwa Sehun mulai menyukainya. Tapi nama Luhan selalu dinomor satukan dalam segala hal. Sehun selalu mengintimidasi dirinya dan tanpa Sehun sendiri sadari dia terlalu protektif pada Jongin.

"Dasar tak tahu malu!"

BRAKKK!

Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya. Menyisakan Jongin yang menagis tersedu – sedu. Sehun tidak suka dibantah dilawan atau acuhkan. Sedangkan Jongin itu bebas. Hal itu yang sering menjadi pemicu pertengkaran mereka.

Keesokan harinya Sehun benar – benar marah besar. Dia mendiamkan Jongin dan tidak perduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin. Rajukan dan segala hal yang Jongin lakukan tidak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari Sehun itu membuat Jongin cukup sedih.

Hari ini Sehun terlihat berbeda. Beberapa kali Jongin melihat Sehun mematut kaca. Pakaianyapun tidak terlihat seperti pakaian kantor. Lebih terliahat seperti orang yang akan pergi kencan. Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Saat seorang pria cantik dan styleslis datang keapartemen mereka. Jongin merasa kepacayaan dirinya kancur seperti serpihan kaca melihat bagaimana Luhan yang sesungguhnya. Benar Sehun memang lebih baik dan sejajar dengan Luhan dibanding dengan dirinya.

"Hun kau sudah siap? Kau seperti biasa terlihat tampan." Luhan membenahi kerah Sehun. Biner coklat itu bertemu dengan seorang pria berkulit tan.

"Hun. Apa kau menyewa pembantu?" ujar Luhan saat bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Dia tunanganku. Hanya sampai habis kontrakmu."Luhan tertawa.

"Ow mmm, jaga rumahnya honey." Ujar Luhan menatap sinis Jongin lalu beranjak pergi.

"Aku peringatkan padamu. Jangan pergi kemanapun tanpa sepengetahuanku. Jangan berbuat semaumu. Dan jangan buat aku semakin membencimu." Sehun meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya meruntuki dirinya.

"Dia bisa bersenang – senang kenapa aku tidak." Guman Jongin lesuh.

Jongin merasa perutnya mulai tidak beres. Sejak pagi dia belum makan karena Sehun mendiaminya. Bahkan Sehun tidak memesankan makanan delivery untuknya seperti biasa. Jam menunjukan pukul 8.30 jika menunggu Sehun bisa – bisa dia mati kelaparan. Dengan uang sisa yang diberikan Sehun tempo lalu Jongin nekat meninggalkan apartement. Dia fikir hanya meninggalkan apartement lima belas menit tidak akan menimbulkan masalah.

Jongin melangkah dengan pasti menuju supermarket yang terletak beberapa blok dari apartemen. Hanya sekedar membeli roti dan susu sudah cukup untuk penunda laparnya. Setelah membayar kekasir Jongin bergegas pulang dia takut Sehun akan tambah marah padanya. Namun saat melewati taman bermain. Jongin merasa rindu dengan masa lalunya. Dulu dia dan hyungnya senang sekali menaiki ayunan. Maka dari itu Jongin memutuskan untuk menikmati roti dan susunya diayunan itu. Udara cukup dingin Jongin merapatkan suiternya sampil mengayun ayunan tersebut. Lalu tertawa kemudian. Dia merasa bebas beberapa bulan tinggal dirumah Sehun membuatnya kehilangan kebebasan. Karena Sehun tidak ingin ada orang yang mengenal Jongin sebagai tunanganya. Sebenarnya ini juga kesalahan jongin karena sering mengumbar – ngumbar hubunganya kepada rekan kerja Sehun. Jongin menghentikan ayunanya saat sebuah suara mengintruksinya.

"Apa kau bisa membagi roti itu aku kelaparan." Jongin menoleh matanya menatap lekat sosok didepanya dengan teliti. Lalu menyodorkan roti dan susu yang dia sengaja membeli banyak kemudian tersenyum manis pada orang asing itu.

" Geomao. Kau baik sekali, aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, kau?" jongin meraih lengan Chanyeol.

"Kim Jongin imnida." Malam itu Jongin merasa bahagia dan melupakan semua masalahnya. Karena Chanyeol bagaikan sebuah obat untuk dirinya.

Percakapan itu terlalu menyenagkan dan tanpa disadari memakan waktu cukup banyak. Jongin terlonjak kaget saat tahu sudah menunjukan 10.27 dengan panic Jongin pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan berjanji akan menemuinya lagi. Jongin berlari dengan kencang saat melihat mobil Sehun melewatinya, dengan cepat Jongin berlari menyusuri tangga darurat karena Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menggunakan lift. Berhasil Jongin berhasil sampai terlebih dahulu diapartemen. Nafasnya terengah – engah.

Klik

"Ka kau sudah pulang Sehuni?" ujarnya senormal mungkin. Sehun menatap heran Jongin lalu mendekatinya. Jongin mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Kenapa kau berkeringat sebanyak ini?" Jongin menelan ludahnya.

"Aku bosan menunggumu jadi aku melakukan sedikit olah raga." Sehun masih menatap menyelidik.

"Kau tidak membohongikukan?" jongin hanya membalas dengan gelangan.

Malam hari setelah mandi Jongin berencana untuk segera tidur. Karena demi apa seluruh badanya sakit. Dia belum pernah lagi mengolah ragakan tubuhnya. Sehun sudah terlelap didalam tidurnya. Sementara Jongin semenjak 3jam yang lalu masih belum bisa tertidur. Tiba – tiba dia merindukan semua orang yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Terutama hyungnya.

"Sehun kau belum tidurkan?" Jongin memasuki kamar Sehun dengan hati – hati.

"Sehun bangun!" Sehun yang merasa terganggu di tidurnya. Mengeram kesal. Apa lagi sekarnag batinnya kesal.

"Apa maumu?"Jongin mendekati Sehun yang mulai bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Merepotkan." Ujar Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku merindukan keluargaku." Sehun mendengus.

"Kembali kekamarmu dan pejamkan matamu kau akan tertidur dengan sendirinya." Sehun mematikan kembali lampu yang sempat dinyalakan Jongin.

"Hiks Hiks…" Sehun menjambak rambutnya asal.

"Berhenti menangis! Kau fikir dengan menangis membuat semuanya lebih baik. Hah!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur, petir diluar membuatku terbangun lagi dan lagi hik hik…."

"Damn it! apa yang kau mau." Desis sehun.

"Jika aku takut biasanya aku dipeluk." Sehun tak ingin membuang waktu, dia tidak peduli jika ini hanya akal – akalan Jongin atau sebagainya yang dia inginkan hanya tidur karena sungguh hari ini benar – benar melelahkan. Dengan segera ditarik tangan Jongin. Akhirnya mereka tidur saling berpelukan.

"Jangan dimatikan aku tidak bisa tidur jika gelap." Sehun menurutinya.

"Sehun." Sehun membuka matanya lagi.

"Apa lagi sialan?!"

"Bisa kau bernyanyi aku akan cepat tidur jika ada yang bernyanyi." Dengan malas Sehun meraihnya handponenya lalu menyalakan pemutar music.

"Sekarang bisakah aku tidur?" Ujar Sehun. Jongn mengangguk senang lalu merapatkan pelukanya pada Sehun.

Sekalipun detik – detik berlalu dengan cepat dan suara denguran halus menyapa gendang telinganya. Sehun tetap enggan melepaskan pelukanyanya pada tubuh Jongin. Diselimutinya tubuh itu lalu kembali mendekapnya hingga dirinya hilang pergi menuju mimpi.

Hari ini ada sebuah festival tahunan yang sering dirayakan diseol. Jongin dan Chanyeol beberapa hari terakhir ini memang cukup dekat. Tanpa Sehun tahu Jongin diam – diam menemui Chanyeol dan hari ini mereka berjanji untuk melihat festival itu bersama.

"Sehunie aku minta uang. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu." Sehun menatap jam dipergelangan tanganya. Jongin masih setia menunggu. Sehun beralih menatap Jongin yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Aku tidak mau tahu jam 9 kau harus sudah kembali!" Sehun menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Jongin.

"Simpan dimeja saja." Sehun merasa ada yang ganjil kenapa diharus menyimpan dimeja sementara jongin ada dihadapanya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ambil ini."

"Simpan disini saja."

" Aku bilang ambil!" Sehun menggeram marah lalu meraih tangan Jongin untuk menyerahkan uang itu.

"Oh Shit! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu keluar. Kembali kekamarmu!" Ujar Sehun marah. Suhu tubuh jongin tinggi sekali saat Sehun menggenggam tanganya.

"Tidak! Aku harus keluar." Kekeh Jongin keras kepala.

"Kembali kekamarmu Kim jongin." Bahaya jika Sehun sudah menyebut jongin dengan marganya dengan nada seperti itu berati tuan Oh benar – benar marah.

"Jebbal aku tidak apa – apa. Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu jika aku sakit, berikan aku uang." Jongin mulai memelas dengan mata yang memerah.

"Tidak !" bentaknya. Jongin menggeram frustasi.

"Geure! Dengan dan tanpa uangmu aku akan tetap pergi." Jongin berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang akan meledak.

"jongin kembali!"

"KIM JONGIN!"

"baiklah jangan harap aku membukakan pintu untukmu!" Jongin terus berlari dengan linangan air mata.

Festival itu cukup meriah. Berbondong – bondong orang datang kesana. Chanyeol tersenyum saat menemukan Jongin berdiri kebingung diantara beratus orang disana. Tapi Chanyeol sedikit jangal melihat penampilan Sehun dan juga raut wajah yang terlihat kelelahan. Dengan segera Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin yang tengah terduduk dibangku yang tersedia disana.

"Jongin – ah kau baik – baik sajakan?" jongin tersenyum mendapati Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan dua buah minuman hangat.

"Lihat ini keringatmu banyak sekali. Apa sebaiknya kita batalkanya saja." Jongin menggelang.

"Jangan. Aku ingin melihatnya, pertunjukan utama." Chanyeol menggangguk lalu melilitkan syal keleher Jongin. Kemudian menikmati semua hal yang ada difestival itu dengan penutup makan bersama disalah satu stan yang tersedia disana. Dan melupakan waktu yang menjadi kesepakatan dirinya dengan Sehun.

Jongin menundukan kepalanya didepan pintu apartemen. Beberapa kali menekan bel namun Sehun tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Kepalanya semakin pusing dan rasanya mual mungkin karena terlalu banyak makan atau minum.

Sehun menatap layar monitor yang menampilkan Jongin didalamnya. Jongin memang harus diberi pelajaran karena selalu menentang dirinya. Sehun menatap was – was saat Jongin mulai kehilangan keseimbanganya, namun Sehun masih berdiri pada egonya. Membiarkan Jongin diluar. Tiba – tiba Sehun segera keluar dari apartemenya saat seorang pria membawa Jongin pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sehun menangkap tangan Jongin dan berdiri disamping dirinya.

"Oh aku fikir dia tersesaat dan awalnya aku akan membawanya keapartemenku." Ujar Lelaki yang membawa Jongin.

"Dia memang selalu merepotkan. Permisi aku harus membawanya pulang." Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Mendengar nada suara sehun yang terlihat dingin.

Sehun menjatuhkan Jongin disofa. Lalu menatap tajam Jongin yang hanya menunduk.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau fikirkan? Membiarkan orang lain membawamu pergi." Ujar Sehun mulai memarahinya.

"Maaf."

"Kau fikir kata maaf dapat membuatnya lebih baik?"

"Maaf." Jongin benar – benar tidak bisa mencerna apa yang Sehun bicarakan kepalanya seakan ingin meledak.

"Jam berapa ini? Dasar sudah kupungut masih menyusahkan." Setelah ucapan Sehun itu terlontar Jongin jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Rasa pening itu sedikit – demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Namun masih meninggalkan sakitnya. Jongin terbangun saat matahari sudah tegak berdiri. Beberapa jam kedepan jongin hanya diam. Terkadang memijit pelipisnya. Tidak ada bubur hangat, tidak ada obat penurun demam. Tidak ada, hanya ada dirinya. Dengan tertatih – tatih Jongin turun dari kasurnya lalu melangkah menuju dapur berharap mendapatkan beberapa makanan disana. Di ruang tengah terlihat Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang membicarakan hal yang Jongin tidak begitu pahami. Namun terlihat sekali – kali mereka tertawa bersama.

"Sehun. Kenapa tidak ada makanan?" Ujar Jongin saat melihat meja makan kosong. Sehun yang asik bercengkrama dengan Luhan mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Jongin yang berdiri dimeja makan sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Kau bisakan membuat bubur instan. Kalau tidak bisa baca aturan masaknya." Setelah itu Sehun kembali berbincang dengan Luhan. Luhan hanya menatap sebal Jongin yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

Lay tersenyum cerah saat memasuki apartemen Sehun. Luhan yang melihat Lay membalas senyumnya.

"Hay Lay. Kemana saja kau." Ujar Luhan ramah.

"Heh … yang ada itu kau yang kemana saja? Eoh Jongin apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" pandangan Lay bertemu dengan Jongin yang sedang kesusahan membuat bubur instan. Lalu Lay menghampiri jongin.

"Jangan bantu dia Hyung. Biarkan dia belajar untuk tidak bermanja – manja. Hidup ini sulit dia harus tahu." Ujar Sehun saat melihat Lay yang akan membantu Jongin. Lay terdiam beberapa saat sambil memperhatikan Jongin. Dia merasa ada yang aneh wajah jongin terlihat pucat.

Prakkkkk!

Makuk itu terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Membuat semuanya terkejut. Lay segera membantu Jongin. Sementara Sehun dan Luhan hanya memandang kesal.

"Bodoh sekali hal seperti itu saja dia tidak bisa." Guman Luhan.

"Hey Jongin kau panas. Apa kau sedang sakit? Sudah simpan saja ini. Biar aku yang bereskan. Kau duduk saja. Aku buatkan yang baru ne," Jongin menggangguk lesuh. Lalu Lay segera membereskan kekacauan sesekali menatap tajam Sehun.

"Sehun kau benar – benar keterlaluan. Dimana otakmu Jongin sedang sakit seharusnya kau menolongnya." Lay berucap dingin. Memang mereka terkadang selalu bertengkar tapi Lay tidak pernah mengganggapi dengan serius tidak seperti sekarang.

"Aku hanya membuat dia tidak selalu bergantung pada orang lain. Letak kesalahanku dimana. Lagi pula aku juga merawat diriku sendiri saat sakit." Balas Sehun tak kalah sengit.

"Tapi caramu yang salah."

"Dia saja yang bodoh!"

"Lebih baik jika jongin aku saja yang urus. Saat kontrak Luhan selesai aku akan mengembalikanya." Sehun menatap murka Lay.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanya. Bisa membuat banyak masalah nanti. Sudah urusi urusanmu sendiri, Hyung." Jongin yang mendengar perselisihan itu hanya diam menatap meja makan.

"Apa – apaan kalian ini. Hanya karena dia! Kalian bertengkar. Hey jongin puas kau membuat mereka seperti ini. Dasar pembawa masalah. Ayo Sehun kita pergi biarkan Lay melakukan hal yang dia mau." Sehun menatap enggan Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan Lay yang menenangkan Jongin.

"Jongin kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari sini?" Jongin masih sesegukan.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tujuan lain."

"Tinggal bersamaku. Aku sudah menganggap kau adikku."

"Tapi aku menyukai Sehun, hyung." Lay mengusap punggung Jongin. Jika masalahnya hati Lay angkat tangan.

Sekeras apapun batu suatu saat dikala air terus mengikisnya. Batu itu bisa hancur menjadi butiran pasir yang bisa terbang bersama angin atau hanyut bersama air.

Jongin sedih karena Sehun lebih mempunyai banyak waktu bersama Luhan dibanding dengan dirinya. Luhan mulai mengurangi aktivitas menjadi public figure dan itu membuat pasang Sehun dan Luhan memiliki banyak waktu bersama. Jongin ingin dianggap dia lelah dan mulai memberontak, menjadi sedikit pemberani. Dia selalu mengganggu pasangan itu jika sedang berduaan. Lalu memanfaatkan status hubungan mereka saat pertemuan relasi – relasi penting yang mengharuskan Jongin dan Sehun hadir. Walau pada akhirnya Jongin akan berakhir menangis karena habis – habisan di bentak Sehun dan dihina Luhan. Itu terjadi berulang – ulang tapi dasar Jongin yang keras kepala dia tidak ada kapok – kapoknya.

"Sehun aku ingin makan itu. Kelihatanya enak. Kalau tidak mie hitam itu atau itu juga. Aku ingin minum soju juga." Jongin terus mengoceh tentang makanan – makanan yang berjajar disepanjang jalan. Mereka baru pulang dari acara keluarga Sehun. Sehun yang mendengar ocehan Jongin hanya menulikan pendengaranya. Dan pada akhirnya semua keinginan jongin akan terkabul bersama dengan Chanyeol saat Sehun tidak ada dirumah untuk berkerja dan mungkin saat Sehun sibuk dengan Luhan.

"Omm enak Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersenyum hangat sambil mengusap surai Jongin.

"Kau senang? Lahap sekali makanya."

"tentu aku senang. Aggghh perutku penuh." Ujar Jongin puas.

"Lain kali aku akan meneraktirmu makan ditempat lain." Jongin mengangguk antusias.

Setelah menikmati hari ini bersama dengan Chanyeol. Jongin memutuskan pulang karena malam mulai terlihat lebih gelap.

Clek

"Sudah bersenang – senangnya?"

DEG!

Suara dingin itu terdengar penuh kemarahan. Jongin tertangkap basah. Sial jongin lupa mengecek jadawal kerja Sehun.

"Aku hanya pegi ketaman dekat apartemen." Kata Jongin sesantai mungkin.

"Sejak kapan taman berubah menjadi tempat makan. Sekarang kau sudah pandai berbohong, ternyata. Apa selama ini, itu hal selalu kau lakukan? Bermain bersama pria asing!"

"Iya baik – baik aku salah. Lagipula aku tidak merugikanmukan. Aku tidak meminta uang padamu dan pria itu bukan orang asing! Chanyeol temanku." Sehun menyudutkan Jongin pada dinding.

"Jauhi orang itu! Mengerti." Bisik Sehun dengan penekananya.

"Tidak mau." Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun lalu berlari dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Baiklah ternyata kau memang harus diberi pelajaran." Lirihnya sambil memandang pintu kamar Jongin.

Satu minggu ini Sehun sudah tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan Jongin namun dia tetap memberikan keperluan yang dibutuhkan Jongin. Jongin sendiri selalu meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan menemui Chanyeol tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak merespon apapun yang dilakukan Jongin. Jongin juga lebih sering meluangkan waktunya untuk belajar memasak dan membereskan rumah. Semuanya dia lakukan agar Sehun memaafkanya.

Jongin tersenyum senang setelah mendapatkan bahan baku untuk memasak. Dia ingin membuat makanan untuk Sehun agar Sehun memaafkanya. Dua keranjang penuh Jongin bawa. Dia tersenyum membayangkan Sehun memakan masakanya.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka Jongin segera keluar dan menuju apartemen Sehun. Semangatnya semakin bertambah saat membanca pesan dari Lay yang isinya menyemangati jongin. Lima langkah lagi dan Jongin memasuki apartemenya.

DEG!

Jongin memantung melihat Sehun dan Luhan sedang berciuman mesra. Memang selama Luhan dan Sehun bermesraan mereka tidak pernah berhubungan kontak jauh mungkin hanya peluk dan cium pipi. Mata Jongin memanas dengan marah dia menarik Luhan dan tautan itu terputus paksa. Luhan menatap murka Jongin. Tapi jongin tidak perduli dia menarik Sehun lalu menciumnya. Membuat Luhan dan Sehun terdiam beberapa detik. Dan saat Sehun sadar dia mendorong Jongin dan menamparnya keras hingga darah sedikit keluar.

"Brengsek dasar tak tahu diungtung kau bicth!" ujar Sehun lalu mengelap saliva Jongin.

"Hey Sampah kau berani sekali mencium Sehun. Kau ingin mati hah!"betak Luhan sambil mencengkram leher jongin. Jongin hanya merintih kesakitan.

"Kau yang tak tahu malau bercumbu dengan tunangan orang lain." Ujar Jongin parau. Luhan yang naik pitam melepar satu tonjokan telak dipipi kanan Jongin. Setelah itu Jongin segera bangkit dan berlari kekamarnya. Menangis seharian disana.

Sudah pukul 8 malam Jongin belum keluar dari kamarnya. Sehun hanya sekali – mengontrol pintu kamar Jongin. Sumpah Sehun kesal atas perbuatan Jongin tadi siang. Namun saat melewati pintu kamar Jongin diam – diam Sehun mendengar percakapan Jongin dengan seseorang.

"Aku butuh seseorang sekarang hikkss…"

"….."

"Bisa kita bertemu sekarang."

"…."

"Ani Chanyeol aku tidak menangis."

"…."

"Baik aku kesana."

Pertama kali yang Jongin lihat saat membuka pintu adalah tatapan tajam Sehun. Namun untuk pertama kalinya Jongin menghiraukan tatapan itu dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sehun menahan lengan Jongin.

"…" Jongin diam. Membisu.

"Menemui kekasih gelapmu hah!"

"Jawab!" tubuh Jongin sedikit bergetar akibat bentakan Sehun. Lalu Jongin memberanikan diri menatap Sehun.

"Ya. Benar aku akan bercumbu denganya sekarang puas!" Jongin menghempaskan tangan Sehun membuat tautan itu terpisah. Sehun menatap nyalang jongin lalu kembali mencengkeram tangan Jongin lebih kuat lalu menghimpitnya. Perih Jongin meringis saat Sehun menciumnya ganas, melumat dan menggigiti bibirnya hingga berdarah. Air mata itu tak dapat ditahan rontaan Jongin semakin menjadi dengan sisa kekuatan Jongin dengan keras menginjak kaki Sehun lalu kabur.

"Kim jongin kembali. Kubilang!"

"Jongin! Brengsek!" sehun segera mengejar Jongin yang ada jauh didepanya.

Sehun meremas kemudi stirnya kuat buku tanganya memutih saking kerasnya cengkraman Sehun. Dilihatnya dari jauh Jongin tengah berpelukan dengan seorang namja jangkung disebuah persimpangan jalan. Lelaki itu terlihat menenangkan Jongin lalu membawanya kesebuah tempat makan. Sehun masih mengawasinya. 1 setengah jam berlalu Jongin dan pria yang Sehun ingat bernama Chanyeol itu pergi meninggalkan lestoran itu dan pergi ke – Hotel. Shit ! rasanya Sehun ingin menendang kedua orang yang memasuki hotel bintang 5 itu.

"Oh ternyata kau tidak sepolos yang aku kira Jongin."

Chanyeol meminta Jongin untuk menemaninya bertemu seseorang yang kebetulan adalah pemilik hotel ini. Park Chen, kakak Chanyeol untuk memberikan beberapa file yang lupa kakaknya ambil. Setelah itu Chanyeol akan membawa Jongin untuk bermalam diapartemenya. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Beberapa staf terlihat memberi salam kepada Chanyeol. Jongin mengikuti langkah Chanyeol saat akan memasuki sebuah ruangan, tiba – tiba tanganya ditarik paksa. Jangtung Jongin serasa putus melihat Sehun yang adalah pelakunya.

"Pulang!" ujar Sehun. Jongin merintah dan berusaha melepaskan cengkramanya. Chanyeol yang melihat perlakuan kasar Sehun maju menarik Jongin.

"Hey apa – apaan kau!" perkik Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Jongin. Berani sekali kau membawa tunangan orang lain ke sebuah Hotel!" Chanyeol membeku untuk beberapa saat dia terdiam. Pria ini tunanganya Jongin. Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang meringis dan meronta lalu menatap Chanyeol seperti minta pertolongan.

"Aku tidak perduli kau siapanya Jongin yang jelas jika kau kasar padanya. Aku tidak bisa diam." Balas sengit Chanyeol. Sehun tidak perduli dengan semua omong kosong Chanyeol yang dia inginkan hanya membawa Jongin pulang. Dengan paksa Sehun menarik tangan Jongin. Chanyeol yang kesal segera menarik kerah Sehun dan memberikan bogem yang membuat sudut bibir Sehun berdarah. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya menutup mulutnya lalu membawa Chanyeol untuk segera masuk sebelum perang darah terjadi.

"Jongin ayo pulang," Parau Sehun.

"Mian."

"Jika kau tidak kembali sekarang kau akan menyesal." Sehun bangun membersihkan nodanya menatap tajam Jongin lalu pergi. Sementara Jongin hanya bisa menangis.

" Satu lagi. Ternyata kau benar – benar seperti sampah!"ucap Sehun tanpa membalikan badan. setelah itu Sehun benar – benar menghilang dari arah pandang Jongin dan Chanyeol segera menenangkan pemuda tan itu.

Sehun kecewa marah, murka dia membanting semua benda yang ada dihadapanya. Jongin sialan, Jongin brengsek! Sehun benci Jongin. Dia menegak beberapa wine sambil merancau atas kekesalanya pada Jongin.

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih dia? Aku yang telah memungutmu brengsek!"rancau Sehun.

Sudah dua hari dan kesehatan Sehun menurun. Luhan dengan senantiasa merawat Sehun. Luhan senang sekali saat tidak mendapati Jongin diapartemen Sehun. Semogga saja Jongin tidak pernah kembali kedalam hidup dirinya dan Sehun tentunya. Sehun juga tidak terlalu perduli dengan Jongin yang 2 hari ini tak kembali. Karena Sehun yakin Jongin pasti pulang.

Tepat dihari ketiga Jongin kembali ke apartemen Sehun. Dia datang dengan dua keranjang buah – buahan dan senyum mengembang. Saat Sehun membuka pintu Jongin terlihat tidak memiliki beban dia berbicara banyak walau Sehun tidak mengubrisnya.

"Sehuna kau tahu selama dua hari ini apa yang kulakukan? Aku belajar masak bersama Lay hyung. Apa kau sudah makan?" Sehun hanya diam memandang Jongin yang sibuk dengan buah – buahanya.

"Ah Sehun kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali apa kau sakit?" Jongin mencoba mengukur suhu badan Sehun namun segera ditepis oleh sang empunya.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" ucap Sehun dingin. Jongin menundukan kepala.

"Karena Oh Sehun adalah rumahku. Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku pasti kembali kemari. Dan demi apapun aku tidak melakukan hal lebih dengan Chanyeol malam itu aku menyuruhnya mengatarku kerumah Lay hyung." Sehun berdecih mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari Jongin.

"Aku tidak perduli. Jangan terlalu sering menampakan wajahmu dihadapanku!" Sehun meninggalkan Jongin yang diam memantung.

"Sehunna mian, aku tidak akan melawanmu lagi. Maafkan aku." Mohon jongin.

"Ini keinginan dirimu sendiri! Aku sudah memperingatimu!"

"Aku berjanji mulai sekarang akan menuruti keinginanmu. Dan aku juga tidak akan bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Maafkan aku. Kumohon Sehuna." Jawaban yang Jongin terima hanya gebrakan pintu kamar Sehun yang dibanting.

Jongin selalu belajar membuat Sehun senang. Dia memasak setiap hari. Dia membereskan rumah. Mencuci baju dan menyiapkan keperluan Sehun. Sehun lebih sering membawa Luhan keapartemen atau menghabiskan waktu diluar hingga malam. Jongin menunggu Sehun sampai dia tertidur disofa. Namun saat dia membuka mata yang ada hanya dirinya sendirian disiang hari. Sehun juga tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Jongin. Tapi Jongin sadar ini adalah konsukuensi akibat pemberontakan yang ia buat beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun dirinya. Jongin berencana untuk membuat sup rumput laut berhubung ia sudah bisa memasak. Maka dari itu sekarang dia sedang berada disupermarket memilih beberapa bahan baku membuat sup rumput. Jongin tersentak saat seseorang memegang bahunya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat Jongin membulatkan matanya. Jongin berusaha menghindar namun tak tega juga melihat Chanyeol yang bahagia bertemu denganya.

"Chanyeol ah. Kau tahukan jika aku sudah memiliki tunangan?" Jongin bertanya gugup. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganya menghadap kedepan. Mereka tengah berada dihalte bus yang hanya menyisakan mereka berdua. Hujan menjadi backround percakapan mereka berdua. Jongin menendang – nendang kecil air yang mengenai kakinya.

"Iya. Lelaki temperamental waktu itukan. Terus apa masalahnya?" terdengar nada dingin disana. Jongin menatap lekat Chanyeol lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Jika ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita maukah kau memaafkanku. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak menemuimu lagi. Tapi jujur aku sendiri sepertinya tidak bisa, karena yahh kau adalah teman yang paling berarti dalam hidupku namamu ada setelah nama Sehun dihatiku." Chanyeol tertawa getir.

"Dengar jongin. Apapun hal yang bisa membuatmu bahagia aku juga ikut bahagia. Tapi ingat jika kau membutuhkanku aku masih membuka dan akan selalu membuka pintu untukmu. Anggap aku adalah rumah kedua. Arra !" Jongin tersenyum lega. Jika Chanyeol tidak mempersalahkan semua ini.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmukan. Ini aku membelikan ini untukmu. Semogga kau senang ne,"Chanyeol memberikan sebuah ipod untuk Jongin.

"Cha Chanyeol jadi kau mengambil ini saat aku bilang mengiginkanya. Kau terlalu baik aku harus mengangganti kebaikanmu. Tapi aku tidak punya apa – apa." Ucap Jongin sedih. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Hey benar kau ingin membalas budi kebaikanku. Eoh !" Jongin mengangguk imut. Chanyeol menatap biner itu lekat.

"Boleh aku memeluk dan menciumu." Sejenak Jongin lalu dia mengganggukkan kepalanya.

CHU!

Gila! Jongin fikir Chanyeol akan menciumnya dikening atau pipi. Oh Shitt damn! Bibir first kissnya. Walau hanya kecupan singkat selama tiga detik namun efeknya membuat Jongin kaget setengah mati.

"Chanyeol aku fikir kau akan menciumku di kening atau pipi. Kau merebut first kissku." Ujar Jongin dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Baguslah jika aku mendapat ciuman pertamamu sebelum tubuhmu dan hatimu yang dimiliki orang lain." Jawab Chanyeol lirih.

Dari sudut jalan seseorang menatap murka kedua orang itu. Matanya memerah tanganya mengepal kuat lalu mengeram marah.

"Brengsek! Jadi dia membohongiku. Kau akan mendapat pembalasan yang setimpal Kim Jongin." Sehun melajukan mobilnya cepat. Hatinya terbakar dan dia merasa kehilangan kedali atas dirinya sendiri.

"Luhan ayo kita bercinta,"

Jongin menaiki bis. Memberikan salam perpisahkan pada Chanyeol. Bis berjalan meninggalkan lambaian Chanyeol yang mengabur dan menghilang. Jongin mendengarkan beberapa lagu mellow sambil menikmati jalanan yang terasa menarik. Sekali – kali melirik barang belanjaanya. Dia tidak sabar untuk segera memasak sup rumput lautnya.

Suara yang terasa aneh itu terdengar begitu saja digendang telinga Jongin dengan gemetar Jongin membuka pintu kamar Sehun. Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja. Sumpah jongin tidak pernah tahu aka nada rasa sakit seperti ini. Hatinya hancur dan otaknya seperti tak berpungsi lagi. Luhan menyerigai melihat Jongin yang mulai menangis dengan brutal dia mencium Sehun sambil menatap Jongin. Jongin yang tidak kuat segera berlari masuk kedalam kamar Sehun berniat memisahkan kedua orang yang sedang bercumbu hebat.

"Sehun jebbal berhenti hik sudah…" Sehun tidak menggubrisnya matanya sudah gelap oleh nafsu amarah dan provokasi setan.

"Eungnnnngehh.." desah Luhan. Jongin menarik Sehun agar kedua tubuh itu terpisah tapi kekuatanya melemah karena fikiranya terguncang hebat.

"Sehun jebbal jangan diteruskan hhiiik.." percintaan itu diiringi tangisan Jongin. Jongin terus menarik tubuh Sehun.

"Diam brengsek!" bentak Sehun masih setia memasukan miliknya kedalam lubang Luhan.

"Aggggrhh" Sehun mengeram. Luhan membalikakn tubuhnya menjadi diatas. Kini perhatian Sehun mengarah kearah Jongin yang menarik Luhan agar berhenti. Luhan yang sama kalafnya malah mendorong Jongin. Jongin menyerah dia lebih baik mundur. Saat jongin ingin pergi Sehun menahan tanganya. Jongin meronta namun Sehun mengeratkan tangannya Jongin hanya bisa menangis karena melihat dengan jelas orang yang dicintainya bercumbu dihadapanya. Dikedua matanya. Dia ingin mati saja. Seluruh perhatian Sehun jatuh pada Jongin yang terduduk dilantai sebelah Sehun sambil menangis tersedu. Lima menit kemudian Sehun dan Luhan melengguh atas pelepasan mereka. Pegangan ditangan Jongin menguat saat Sehun menggeram pelan. Jongin terdiam saat Luhan mencium leher Sehun. Kabut hitam kecemburan itu menghilang deguban jantung Sehun memacu dengan cepat hatinya sesak melihat Jongin terdiam pegangan tanganya semakin menguat. Jongin menatap kosong kedepan. Oh Tuhan Sehun benar – benar keterlaluan dia lose control. Sehun menghempaskan tubuh lemas Luhan. Mereka melakukan making love tanpa naked. Dengan segera Sehun membawa Jongin kedalam kamar Jongin. Disana dikamar Jongin Sehun memeluk erat Jongin seakan Jongin ada sesuatu yang bisa hilang.

"Jongin aku aku kehilangan kendali maafkan aku."ujarnya gemetar. Sehun menangkup wajah jongin yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Semua yang Sehun lakukan memang keterlaluan dia hanya cemburu buta. Melihat jongin dengan Chanyeol membuat hatinya dibalut kegelapan.

"Jongin….? Jongin tatap aku."lirihnya. Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang dingin. Lalu menghapus beberapa air mata yang kembali mengalir. Baju Jongin juga basah rambutnya juga. Mungkin karena hujan deras. Tangan Sehun bergetar saat menghapus air mata Jongin. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya ketakutan. Sehun meraih tangan Jongin lalu meniupnya dan menempelkan dipipinya. Sesekali berguman kata maaf. Entah kenapa Sehun tidak mengerti namun separuh hatinya berteriak kesakitan. Bahkan dia tidak berani untuk membentak atau melakukan penindasan saat Jongin mengacuhkanya. Sehun ketakutan tanpa alasan pasti.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh lemas Jongin yang tidak pernah merespon. Lalu memeluknya erat. Jongin tidak akan berani pergi. Dia hanya punya Sehun. Sehun menanamkan fikiran itu diotaknya. Dia mengelus surai Jongin. Menyanyikan beberapa sair melody namun mata hitam Jongin tak pernah tertutup.

"Aku ingin pergi." Suara parau itu membuat tubuh Sehun membeku. Jongin belum pernah berkata seperti itu. Belum pernah sekalipun. Hal yang pernah Jongin yang paling fatal hanya menangis seharian karena dia berciuman dengan Luhan. Jongin pernah bilang hal yang paling mustahil adalah meninggalkan Sehun. Masih segar diotak Sehun saat jongin mengatakanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak… tidak kau tidak bisa pergi. Rumahmu disini rumahmu Oh Sehun." Sehun menengelamkan tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukanya. Sehun tidak akan melepaskan Kim Jongin. Tidak bisa.

.

.

.

"Jongin." Lirih Sehun saat tanganya meraba kesamping tempat tidurnya. Matanya terbuka lebar.

" Jongin," kembali bersuara. Kepanikan mulai terlihat jelas. Dia membanting pintu lalu berteriak memanggil nama Jongin.

"Jongin kau dimana?"

"Andwe .. andwe Kim Jongin. Dimana kau." Sehun membuka semua ruangan diapartemenya. Hanya ada Luhan yang baru selesai menggunakan baju.

"KIM JONGIN!" Sehun berteriak kalaf. Lalu menjabak rambut brutal.

"Sehun ada apa denganmu. Sampah itu sudah angkat kaki tadi pagi." Sehun menatap tajam Luhan.

"Diam kau. Jongin tidak mungkin meninggalkanku!" Luhan terlonjak kaget badanya gemetar, sekalipun Sehun tidak pernah membentaknya. Dengan segera Sehun keluar dari apartementnya. Jongin tidak akan pergi kemana – mana. Jongin hanya sedang jenuh. Jongin pasti pulang. Sehun terus menyakinkan dirinya.

Sehun menatap kesemua penjuru tempat yang memungkinkan akan keberadaan Jongin. Sehun terus menyusuri kota seol samabil berdoa. Menghubungi semua orang yang mungkin mengenal Jongin. Kris, Lay, bahkan Chanyeol namun nihil. Sehun menepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak. Waktu menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Sehun terdiam separuh dirinya seperti hilang. Namun saat dia akan memejamkan mata hatinya seolah memaksanya untuk pergi ketempat pertama kali bertemu dengan Jongin. Halte bus club – diamond.

Bebanya menguap begitu saja. Saat melihat jongin tertidur dihalte sepi itu. Dengan tergesa – gesa menghampiri Jongin. Sehun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Jongin. Sehun membawa Jongin dalam pelukan hangatnya merengkuh Jongin yang masih setia menutup mata.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi. Jangan membuatku kehilangan arah. Jangan lakukan lagi, jebbal." Ujarnya sambil mengusap surai Jongin. Wajah jongin kelihatan lelah sama dengan dirinya sendiri. Keduanya menghabiskan tenaga dengan cara berbeda Sehun menghabiskan tenaga karena mencari Jongin dan Jongin menghabiskan tenaga karena menangis seharian.

.

.

.

Kesombonganku, egoku, kebutuhanku dan keegoisanku

Membuat pria kuat sebaik dirimu pergi dari hidupku

Kini aku takkan pernah bisa bereskan kekacauan ini

Dan semua ini hantuiku tiap kali kupejamkan mata.

Sehun memandang sedih kearah Kai. Dengan perlahan mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Jongin yang masih menutup mata. Cahaya matahari bahkan tidak sedikitpun mengganggu tidurnya. Hembusan nafas terdengar jelas dikeheningan. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, menatap kesekeliling ruangan dan matanya bertemu dengan hazel Sehun yang menatap kerahnya begitu dalam. Belaian tangan besar Sehun terasa lembut diubun – bunya. Membelai sayang sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kau belum makankan, Jongin? Aku membuat bubur untukmu."ujar Sehun arah matanya tertuju pada satu mangkuk bubur dan segelas susu hangat serta beberapa vitamin. Jongin belum merespon. Dia hanya menatap Sehun. Terlihat jelas dimata itu Jongin kebingungan, ketakutan dan gelisah. Beberapa kali Jongin meneliti ruangan yang merupakan kamarnya sendiri. Jongin merasa asing dengan tempatnya sendiri.

"Jongin kau harus makan, ne." Sehun meraih mangkuk bubur sambil kembali melihat reaksi Jongin. Mata jongin bertemu dengan mata kelam Sehun menimbulkan memori – memori buruk itu datang kembali dalam bayangan Jongin. Pergerakan Jongin yang terlihat ketakutan membuat Sehun kawatir.

"Jongin coba satu suap, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Sehun bersuara lagi.

Brakkkk!

Jongin melepar mangkuk itu membuat lantai kotor oleh pecahan beling dan bubur. Sehun tersenyum paksa menatap Jongin.

"Aku buatkan lagi yang baru, ne. Tunggu disini. sebaiknya minum susu ini selagi hangat." Ujar Sehun sambil memberikan segelas susu pada Jongin yang menatapnya ketakutan. Dan kembali Jongin membuang susu itu. Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin berlari sambil menangis, darah terlihat mencolok diatas lantai, bekas kaki Jongin yang terkena serpihan beling. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Jongin. Sesuatu yang membuat Sehun semakin merasa ketakutan. Sehun menangkap tangan Jongin saat Jongin berusaha membuka pintu apartemenya. Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang dengan kuat disetiap brontakan Jongin. Jongin meraung, menangis layaknya orang kehilangan akal. Dengan sabar Sehun menenangkanya. Rasanya benar – benar sakit. Sehun menahan nafasnya melihat Jongin seperti ini membuatnya sesak dan perih pada hatinya.

"Lepaskan aku jebbal… LEPASKAN!" Jongin menangis sesegukan. Air matanya mengalir begitu banyak. Seolah berusaha mengatakan bahwa dirinya benar – benar terluka dan terguncang.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku… Jonginah"Sehun membisikan beribu kata maaf. Mempererat pelukanya. Matanya memerah, namun tetap berusaha keras menahan lelehan bening itu mengalir dikedua matanya.

"Pulang, biarkan aku Pulang! Eomma, appa aku ingin pulang hikks lepaskan aku kumohon. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi…."Sehun menggelang kuat dalam pelukanya. Membalik tubuh Jongin yang kelelahan karena menangis dan berteriak – teriak.

"Ini rumahmu Jongin. Sehun rumahmu kau mau kemana?" ujar Sehun seraya menangkup kedua pipi basah Jongin. Jongin menggelang – gelang kecil menatap seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun yang baru dia dengar.

"Ani… Ani.." Jongin berguman kecil dalam pelukan Sehun. Hangat nafas Jongin terasa mulai tenang sudah beberapa jam mereka bertahan dalam posisi berpelukan seperti itu. Sehun membawa Jongin kedalam kamarnya. Menempatkan Jongin dengan perlahan diatas tempat tidurnya. Menatap sedih Jongin yang kini tertidur. Sehun menundukan tubuhnya, mencium dalam kening Jongin yang dipenuhi peluh lelahnya. Dengan enggan meninggalkan Jongin. Sehun menutup pelan pintu kamarnya lalu tangan putihnya tergerak untuk menguncinya. Mengunci Jongin agar tidak pergi lagi. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, Sehun mengurung seseorang dalam sangkarnya dan orang kurang beruntung itu adalah Kim Jongin. Orang nomor satu yang dia benci.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya dibawah guyuran air shower yang mengalir deras dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu bahwa Sehun sedang menangis dengan kesakitan yang dibaru alami saat Jongin masuk kedalam hidupnya.

"Aaaaaggghhh … hik hiks jangan tinggalkan aku."

Lebih dari satu minggu keadaan Jongin masih tetap sama. Dia sudah tidak pernah berbicara lagi pada Sehun. Yang dia lakukan hanya diam, seperti orang mati. Terkadang Jongin selalu menangis tanpa suara. Dan Sehun selalu berusaha membuat Jongin kembali seperti semula walau kemungkinanya 0%pun Sehun tetap berusaha. Berita buruk tentang Jonginpun terdengar ketelinga Lay, Chanyeol dan Kris. Mereka bertiga merasa kasihan dengan Jongin yang menurut cerita Lay menjadi pendiam dan seperti tidak waras. Karena itulah hampir setiap hari mereka mencekoki, memaksa bahkan mengancam Sehun agar melepaskan Jongin. Namun bagi Sehun sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan melakukanya. Tidak dia tidak bisa karena Jongin adalah nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau mengubah kata sandi apartemenmu?"ujar Lay yang mendudukan dirinya di meja makan Sehun sambil meneguk minuman dingin dari kulkas Sehun. Sehun menunduk lesuh. Terlihat sedang tidak baik.

"Jongin mencoba kabur. Bahkan mencoba bunuh diri akhir – akhir ini." Lay menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Lalu menggelang kecil.

"Aku tidak percaya ada manusia jahat sepertimu Sehun. Tidak bisakah membiarkan Jongin pergi? Dia kesakitan jika dekat denganmu. Kau mengerti!" Sehun tersenyum kecut. Wajahnya berubah sendu terlihat kesakitan.

"Jika aku bisa, Hyung. Aku ingin melepasakanya namun hatiku lebih akan merasa sakit jika dia tidak ada disisiku. Rasanya sesak sekali sampai aku merasa ingin mati saja. Tuhan ada apa denganku." Sehun menutup wajahnya gusar.

"Tapi bisakah kau membiarkanya bebas untuk beberapa saat. Dia tertekan Sehun. Kau tidak melihatnya."

"Aku akan berusaha mengembalikanya seperti dulu." Jawab Sehun yakin.

"Jika kau ingin mengembalikanya seperti dulu biarkan Jongin pergi dan menenangkan dirinya. Dia tersiksa didekatmu." Sehun naik pitam. Kenapa didunia ini semua orang mencoba memisahkanya dengan Jongin.

"Berhenti Hyung! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu."ujar Sehun dingin.

"Baiklah aku pergi.." Lay melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari apartemen Sehun. Namun saat didepan pintu apartemen Lay melihat Jongin yang kebingungan. Keadaanya benar – benar kacau. Selama ini Lay tidak boleh bertemu dengan Jongin karena Sehun melarang siapa saja untuk menemui Jongin.

"Tolong aku. Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Jebbal bantu aku." Jongin memohon sambil menangis kepada Lay yang memandangnya sedih. Lay menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluknya.

"Jongin kau kenapa jadi seperti ini eoh?" Jongin melepas paksa pelukan Lay dan memandang tepat kepada biner hitam Lay.

"Tolong bantu aku cepat! Aku ingin keluar dari sini. Kumohon bantu aku, sebelum orang jahat itu datang. Aku ingin pergi."Lay menggelang sedih. Dia ingin membantu Jongin tapi dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun. Jongin yang melihat Lay yang tidak ingin membantunya. Merasa frustasi dan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Agrhhhh hiks - hikk- eomma appa aku ingin pulang!" jerit Jongin. Lay berusaha menenangkan Jongin.

"Bawa aku pergi hiiikkss!"

"Jongin. Hyung kenapa Jongin bisa ada disini." Ujar Sehun saat mendapati Jongin dan Lay didepan pintu keluar apartemenya. Sehun segera memeluk Jongin namun Jongin malah memberontak dan membuat Sehun dan Lay kewalahan.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Jangan sentuh aku kau orang jahat tidak pantas menyentuhku! Aku membencimu aku ingin pergi!" Sehun kembali memeluk Jongin. Kali ini Sehun tidak mampu menahan air matanya. Dia menangis dibahu Jongin.

"Mian Jongin. Aku minta maaf, kau boleh membenciku asal kau jangan pergi." Ujar parau Sehun. Sehun merasa dunia begitu kejam padanya sekarang. Semua yang terjadi benar – benar menyakitinya. Lebih sakit dari apapun rasa sakit yang pernah dia rasakan.

"Brengsek! Brengsek kenapa aku harus hidup seperti ini. Aku ingin mati saja!" raung Jongin menggila. Sehun hanya dapat memeluknya lebih erat lagi membiarkan Jongin memukuli, mencakar dan menangis dibahunya. Lay yang melihat itu ikut menangis. Disisi laini dia kasihan dengan Jongin yang mulai gila namun disisi lain sepertinya Sehun bisa benar – benar gila jika Jongin pergi. Karena untuk pertama kalinya Lay melihat Sehun yang serapuh ini. Sehun yang ia kenal adalah Sehun yang angkuh, bengis, egois dan tidak akan menangis dihadapan orang lain seperti ini.

Setelah insiden menguras tenaga itu Jongin tertidur dan dengan setia Sehun menemaninya. Diusap lembut surai Jongin lalu dipeluk dan diciumnya bibir tipis itu pelan. Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata hitam Jongin yang terpejam begitupula dengan Sehun yang mengigit bibirnya.

"Kenapa dengan sentuhanku, membuatmu bisa terluka seperti ini, walaupun saat matamu terpejam sekalipun." Ujar Sehun sesak. Malam itu mereka tertidur dalam kesedihan.

Dua bulan tak terasa berlalu begitu saja. Keadaan Jongin hanya meningkat seperkian persen. Namun bagi Sehun itu membuatnya semangat untuk membuat Jongin kembali seperti semula. Salju pertama datang lebih awal tapi matahari masih setia menampakan cahayanya. Dengan dimulainya salju dimusim ini dengan begitu juga habislah kontrak Luhan bersama management yang telah membesarkan namanya. Namun sepertinya Sehun melupakan Luhan karena Jongin kini menjadi proritas utamanya. Dia tidak pernah ingin menyakiti orang yang dicintainya lagi. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan tapi ditidak bisa mempertahankan hunbunganya dengan Luhan jika bayangan Jongin selalu menghantui dirinya jika sedang bersama Luhan. Apa yang dilakukan Jongin, apa yang difikirkan Jongin, apa keinginanya. Hal – hal ini yang selalu difikirkan Sehun saat bersama dengan Luhan dan dia baru menyadarinya saat Jongin tak ingin disisinya lagi.

"Kau ingin melihat salju pertama dimusim ini Jongin? Kita bisa pergi bersama jika kau mau." Ucap Sehun lembut sambil mengelus rambut Jongin. Jongin menggelang pelan lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada jendela yang menampilkan berjuta krital frozen disana. Dulu Jongin suka dengan butiran salju yang terjatuh dikedua tanganya. Menyukai bagaimana udara dingin menyusup kedalam kulitnya, dan menyukai warna putih yang meutupi semuanya. Namun kali ini Jongin membencinya karena salju pertama ini menorehkan kesedihan yang dalam. Kali ini udara dingin itu mengganggunya.

"Untuk salju pertama ini aku akan mengabulkan semua hal yang kau mau."ujar Sehun. Mata kelam yang semula redup itu kini sedikit bersinar. Sehun tersenyum senang melihat respon Jongin.

"Aku ingin pergi dari hidupmu." Suara lirih itu mampu menghancurkan hati Sehun. Udara dingin itu terasa semakin mencekiknya. Sehun menggelang kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang akan mengabulkan semua kemauanku."mata Jongin mulai berkaca – kaca menatap sedih kearah Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin menatapnya dalam berusaha menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Tidak dengan keinginanmu untuk pergi."ujar Sehun dengan penekanan disetiap kata yang terlontar. Jongin menghempas tangan Sehun kasar.

"WAE?" teriak Jongin.

"Karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Kau harus bersamaku sampai kapanpun. Jika perlu samapai MATI!" bentakan Sehun membuat tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat. Namun mata hitam itu masih saling memandang. Sehun yang melihat Jongin yang mulai menangis merasa bersalah dan khawatir.

"Mi- mian Jongin. Aku benar – benar tidak bermaksud begitu hanya, hanya saja aku benar takut kehilanganmu. Kumohon mengertilah." Sehun membawa tangan Jongin untuk dia hangatkan.

"hik… hikk…hikk"

Ting noonggg!

Luhan menunggu dengan kesal didepan pintu apartement Sehun. Dia ingin marah dengan Sehun yang tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi semenjak mereka bercinta didepan Jongin. Dan sekarang saat Luhan sudah pulang dari jepang untuk syuting terakhirnya Sehun juga tidak menjemputnya dibandara. Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini. Dia selalu ada saat Luhan butuhkan, memberi apa yang Luhan inginkan tapi semenjak namja sialan bernama Jongin itu datang kekehidupan percintaanya dengan Sehun,ada kalanya Luhan merasa Sehun mulai berubah. Luhan fikir setelah Sehun memintanya bercinta, mereka akan tambah lengket dan hama seperti Jongin itu akan segera lenyap. Namun dugaanya salah seratus persen saat Sehun tiba – tiba membentaknya, meninggalkanya demi mencari Jongin. Lupakan, mengingat semua itu membuat mood Luhan rusak. Kembali tangan lentik itu menekan bell dengan berutal.

"Sehun sialannn!" Luhan memukul – mukul bahu Sehun saat Sehun membuka pintu untuknya. Ini adalah kebiasaan Luhan saat kesal pada Sehun. Pukulan itu berhenti saat Luhan tidak merasakan respon dari korban pemukulanya. Biasanya Sehun akan memegang tanganya lalu memeluk tubuhnya memberikan kata penenang lalu mengajaknya bersenang – senang sebagai permohonan maaf. Luhan rindu semua itu.

"Se- sehun kenapa dengan dirimu?" ujar Luhan melihat Sehun yang benar – benar kacau. Luhan menggapai wajah Sehun lalu mengelusnya pelan. Luhan merasa sedih melihat Sehun seperti ini. Tidak seperti Sehun yang dia kenal.

Sehun menatap Luhan menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Seandainya dia tidak pernah bertemu Jongin mungkin sekarang dia akan bahagia dengan Luhan. Pria sempurna yang selalu dia agung – agungkan dihadapan Jongin.

"Kita akhiri saja semuanya. Maakan aku." Luhan tercekat menatap tidak percaya kearah Sehun. Tidak mungkin Sehun tidak mungkin memutuskan hubunga denganya.

"Jangan bercanda ini tidak lucu." Ujar Luhan menahan tangisanya.

"Maafkkan aku." Ucap Sehun kembali. Raut wajahnya menunjukan penyesalan.

"Apa karena namja sialan Jongin itu? Karena dia hah! Tidak aku tidak terima. Kubunuh dia!" Sehun tersentak menatap Luhan yang kini terbalut emosi.

"tidak ini murni keinginanku jangan libatkanya dia."

"Persetan dengan semuanya. Jongin kemari kau sialan!" Luhan melangkah kekamar Jongin Sehun yang melihat itu segera menghalangi langkah Luhan hingga terjadi dorong – mendorong.

Brakkk

Luhan terdorong hingga jatuh dan tanganya mengenai guci kecil disana.

"Kubilang bukan salahnya!" bentak Sehun mendarah daging. Tubuh luhan gemetar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, kenapa kau selalu menyakiti semua orang hah!" teriak Jongin yang entah bagaimana datang dan membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan yang melihat kedatangan Jongin. Semakin marah dan dengan cepat mencekik leher Jongin hingga Jongin terjatuh dilantai. Sehun segera memisahkan Luhan dan Jongin namun luhan masih mempertahankan Lengannya untuk mencengkram leher Jongin lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Air mata mulai mengenang dipelupuk mata Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa merintih kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku hiikk… aku ingin pergi… biarkan aku pergi… hikkk" cengkraman Luhan mengendor saat Jongin memohon padanya untuk dibiarkan pergi. Ada yang aneh fikir Luhan kalut. Saat cengkraman Luhan terlepas Jongin segera berlari kepintu keluar. Lalu berteriak – teriak sambil menggendor – gendor pintu seperti orang kehilangan akal. Luhan menatap Sehun yang berdiri memantung menatap Jongin yang berteriak dan mengendor pintu. Sakit hati Luhan saat melihat Sehun menitikan air mata.

"Jongin kenapa?"ujar Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan

"Lu. Aku takut dia bilang dia ingin pergi. Dia bilang dia ingin pergi dariku Lu. Dia tak ingin berada disisiku. Dia ingin pergi. Bahkan aku takut bukan hanya raganya yang pergi tapi fikiranya. Aku takut aku bingung harus bagaimana. Aku ingin menyerah tapi aku merasa kesakitan jika Jongin pergi. Aku bingung." Suara serak Sehun terdengar sangat frustasi. Sehun berjalan pelan kearah Jongin yang mulai terduduk sambil memukul – mukul kecil pintu dan berguman kata 'buka' Sehun memeluk Jongin membiarkan Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya menangis dibahunya. Jongin memilih diam dan mengatur nafasnya yang mulai sesak.

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Jongin dengan perlahan. Beberapa kali Sehun meremas dadanya lalu memandang kembali pintu kamar Jongin. Dilihatnya Luhan masih diam disofa apartemen Sehun. Dengan langkah lelah Sehun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Luhan. Namun Luhan masih tidak bergeming arah mata Luhan tertuju pada pecahan beling yang belum sempat dibersihkan.

"Lu ada yang ingin kau minum?" ujar Sehun berusaha senormal mungkin.

"Jangan sok kuat aku tahu kau kesakitan. Terlihat jelas diwajahmu." Sehun tersenyum miris.

"Bagaimana jika kita bawa Jongin kefisikolog?" ujar Luhan seketika membuat Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Dia tidak gila!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan dia gila. Ini demi kebaikanya!"

"Lupakan aku tidak akan mengizinkanya. Dia tidak akan kemana – mana."

"Singkirkan keegoisanmu Sehun!" Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Apa perdulimu, bukankah kau membenci Jongin. Kau sama saja seperti Lay yang ingin memisahkanku dengan Jongin."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku perduli karena aku merasa bersalah padanya. Sehun dia bisa jadi gila jika kau mengurungnya seperti ini."

"Persetan dengan semuanya. Aku tak akan membawanya pergi." Luhan menunduk melihat Sehun seperti ini membuatnya sakit.

"Bisakah kau pertimbangkan ini. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan terakhirku. Jujur aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Tapi aku akan merasa bersalah jika membiarkan Jongin seperti itu. Fikirkan sekali saja turuti kemauanku." Sehun membelai tangan Luhan merasa bersalah telah membuat Luhan bersedih kembali.

"Ini sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan mengizinkanya." Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah aku akan menghubungi temanku, setelah perjanjian denganya aku akan menghubungimu. Arra!" Sehun mengangguk lalu memberikan senyum pada Luhan.

"Geomao."

Dingin menyusup kulit membekukan pergerakan darah. Asap mengebul dari segelas coffee hangat yang tersedia disebuah café dipersimpangan jalan yang tidak terlalu padat. Luhan terduduk lesuh disalah satu kursi kosong di café itu menatap kearah jalan yang tertutupi balutan putih salju.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" suara berat memecah lamunanya. Luhan mengangguk ambigu.

"Kau Luhan?" suara berat itu terdengar lagi.

"Kukira penyamaranku sudah baik. Tapi masih ada orang yang mengenaliku." Lawan bicara terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi maaf aku mengenalmu karena teman dekatmu mengenalmu. Jujur saja aku tidak tahu kau siapa artiskah." Luhan mendelik sebal.

"Perkenalkan aku Chanyeol teman dekat Jongin." Luhan tersentak kaget menatap Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya sinis tidak ada lagi cengiran bodoh yang beberapa waktu lalu dia tunjukan.

"Kau teman dekat Jongin? Aku fikir dia tidak punya teman." Ucap Luhan setengah berguman.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?"ujar Chanyeol to the poin. Luhan menelan ludah mengingat Jongin mengingatkanya pada perilaku aneh Jongin.

"Terlihat buruk."

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu denganya? Jika si brengsek Sehun tidak menghalangiku aku ingin membawa Jongin pergi." Luhan membulatkan matanya, kaget.

"kau mengenal Sehun?"

"Iya. Tentu saja karena Jongin selalu menceritakan semua Kelakuan Sehun dan dirimu. Dan Jongin selalu berusaha tetap tegar tapi mungkin untuk yang terakhir, hal yang dilakukan Sehun membuatnya benar – benar down. Dia juga memperlihatkan foto dirimu dan Sehun, sambil tersenyum dia bilang kalian memang serasi. Dia bilang terkadang suka menyesal ingin memisahkan kalian. Jongin tidak pernah ingin kau terluka tapi dia mencintai Sehun." Luhan tertunduk dia merasa sangat menyesal selalu memarahi, membentak bahkan terkadang memukuli Jongin. Jongin selalu diam dan menerima tanpa membalas.

"Mian… maafkan aku." Lirih Luhan air matanya mengalir.

"Bantu aku … bantu aku membawa Jongin pergi." Ujar Chanyeol mengebu – gebu. Luhan terdiam begitu lama. Tidak dia tidak mungkin membuat Sehun hancur.

"Tidak Sehun akan terluka."

"Jongin yang akan tersiksa!" bentak Chanyeol murka.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa." Parau Luhan.

"Brengsek! Jika begitu aku akan membawanya dengan caraku sendiri." Chanyeol mengebrak meja Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang mulai menangis dalam diam. Tiba – tiba handponenya berbunyi.

"yeobseo? Oh ne, Sena-ya aku akan segera menuju kesana." Luhan menutup telponya lalu segera beranjak menuju apartemen Sehun untuk membawanya kefisikiater.

"Jangan gelisah seperti itu, semuanya akan baik baik saja." Ujar Luhan menatap Sehun yang terlihat gusar. Disamping Sehun ada Jongin yang diam menatap keluar jendela mobil. Matahari kehilangan cahayanya.

"Perasaanku tidak enak,"ujar Sehun kembali.

"Sudah tenangkan fikiranmu semua akan baik – baik saja. Cha kita sudah sampai." Jawab Luhan. Mereka bertiga menaiki lift yang membawa mererka ketempat Sena teman Luhan yang menjadi seorang fisikiater.

"Oh Luhan bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sena menyapa hangat Luhan saat mereka bertiga sampai diruangan Sena.

"Tentu aku baik. Kenalkan ini Sehun dan sebelahnya Jongin." Sehun berusaha tersenyum ramah. Menyambut uluran tangan Sena sementara Jongin bersembunyi dibelakang bahu Sehun. Dengan tangan Sehun dan Jongin yang tidak pernah terlepas.

"Kau Oh Sehun yang sering Luhan ceritakan, iyakan Lu?" Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku Sehun."

"Sena dan ini?" Sena menunjuk Jongin yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Kim Jongin. Namanya Jongin." Ujar Sehun memperkenalkan. Sena menatap Jongin hangat namun saat mata mereka bertemu Sena tahu siapa Jongin.

"Kai?" ujar Sena yakin.

"Bukan dia Jongin." Ujar Sehun kembali. Jongin menatap Sena.

"Sena noona." Lirih Jongin.

"Kai kau kemana saja?" Sena menghampiri Jongin untuk sekedar menyambut bagai seorang teman lama. Namun Sehun menghalanginya. Sena tersenyum maklum. Dia sudah mendengar kronologis ceritanya dari Luhan.

"Sena dari mana kau kenal dengan Jongin." Ujar Luhan bingung. Sena tersenyum lembut kepada Jongin lalu beralih kepada Luhan.

"Dia pasienku dua tahun yang lalu."

Sehun ingin membunuh waktu saat detik demi detik itu terasa semakin menyusut. Nirwana tahu Sehun lelah. Tapi kini tidak ada benar, tidak ada salah. Dia hanya perlu menunggu berharap kabar baik datang. Luhan terdiam ditempatnya sekali – kali memandang pintu tempat Jongin dan wajah Sehun yang terlihat cemas.

"Dia akan baik – baik saja." Ujar Luhan berusaha menghibur Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika aku tahu Jongin pernah menderita gangguan mental. Jika aku tahu semua ini agggghhh kenapa aku tidak tau Jongin menderita. Kenapa dia harus bertemu denganku. Kenapa aku begitu jahat. Seharusnya dia bisa sembuh dan kembali menjadi normal." Sehun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Diam memang paling bersalah disini. Tapi dia tidak bisa lagi melepas Jongin. Walau membuat Jongin menderitapun Sehun tidak akan melepasnya.

"Cukup menyalahkan diri sendiri tidak akan membuat keadaan membaik. Kau harus lebih berusaha menyembuhkanya." Luhan menenangkan Sehun. Setelah itu pintu terbuka menampakan Jongin dan Sena. Jongin terlihat lebih tenang dan tidak terlihat tertekan.

"Luhan, Sehun bisa aku berbicara dengan kalian berdua?" luhan mengangguk mengiakan sedangkan Sehun masih menatap Jongin.

"Bisakah Jongin masuk aku takut dia kabur." Ujar Sehun menatap Sena meminta persetujuan Sena tersenyum kecil.

"Tenang dia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun aku sudah mengunci pintu depan. Jadi masuklah." Sehun menyusul Luhan kedalam ruangan. Duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Baiklah kita langsung keinti masalah. Aku fikir setelah Jongin keluar dari terapi rutinya dia sudah sembuh total. Namun aku menemukan hal yang mengejutkan. Kondisinya semakin buruk. Emosinya turun naik dan dia mempunyai banyak altar ego yang membuatnya semakin buruk. Jika bisa Jongin jangan bertemu denganmu dan Juga Luhan lebih dulu. Karena bisa membuat keadaanya semakin down." Ujar Sena panjang lebar.

"Kau ingin memisahkanku denganya?" ujar Sehun dingin. Sena menggelang.

"Bukan memisahkan hanya kalian jangan bertemu saja mungkin satu atau dua bulan kedepan. Kesehatannya ada pada tangan kalian. Dia bilang jika dia ada disampingmu dia merasa tertekan dan kesakitan. Namun saat melihatmu menangis dia kebingungan melihatmu sedih dan selalu bertanya – tanya siapa yang membuat Sehun menangis. Ada dua elemen pada diri jongin yang terkadang berperan sebagai Jongin yang polos dan manja dan Kai yang sedih, dan terpuruk. Lebih parahnya kau telah membangitkan sosok Kai dalam diri Jongin. Itu sangat bah-" Sehun menggebrak meja Sena dan memandangnya penuh marah.

"Kau fikir aku percaya dengan omong kosongmu. Jongin adalah Jongin dan Kai adalah Kai. Luhan sudah kubilang datang kesini hanya menambah masalah. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun Jongin tidak akan pergi kemanapun entah itu satu bulan atau satu tahun."nafas Sehun memburu. Sena menanggapi dengan santai. Sementara Luhan hanya menepuk bahu Sehun dan menenangkanya.

"Aku memberitahun ini demi kebaikan kalian bersama. Jika dibiarkan Jongin bisa melupakan kalian dan berakhir gila tanpa ada yang bisa menolongnya kembali. Dia akan kehilangan ingatan manisnya dan hanya akan ada kenangan buruk yang tersisa. Mendorongnya untuk pergi dari kesadaran akan dirinya. Dan mungkin akan berakhir ditempat yang kau pasti tahu." Luhan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya aliran air itu mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Sementara Sehun menahan sesak atas penuturan yang Sena ucapkan. Sekalipun Jongin sakit dia akan sembuh fikir Sehun kalut.

"Lu ayo kita pergi! Tidak ada artinya kita disini." Sehun beranjak dari kursinya, namun Luhan masih terdiam ditempatnya lalu menahan Sehun untuk pergi.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Jongin untuk menenangkan fikiranya." Ucap Sena memandang Sehun dan Luhan.

"Jangan mencekokinya dengan hal yang tidak baik. Jangan mencoba mengatakan padanya untuk pergi." Rasanya Sehun ingin mencekik Sena yang sok tenang dia benci semua orang yang ingin memisahkan dirinya dengan Jongin.

"Apa yang membuat Jongin pernah mendapat terapimu?" ujar Luhan seketika Sena terdiam cukup lama mencoba mengingat memori tentang Jongin.

"Dulu kakaknya Kim Kyungsoo mati bunuh diri karena dicampakan kekasihnya. Orang tuanya merasa bersalah karena kejadian yang Kyungsoo alami, ibu Jongin terkena serangan Jantung dan meninggal setelah satu minggu kematian Kyungsoo. Ayah Kai yang merasa frustasi pergi mengunjungi bar dan kecelakaan karena mengendara sambil mabuk. Sementara Jongin semenjak kakaknya meninggalkan segera dibawa ketempatku oleh ayah Jongin sebelum insiden kecelakaan itu. Jongin anak yang sangat dimanja keluarganya, dia terlahir dari keluarga yang harmonis dan penuh cinta. Dan Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang paling berharga bagi Jongin. Kepergian ketiga orang yang sangat dicintainya membuat Jongin dilanda depresi yang tinggi. Namun setelah dua tahun Jongin mulai kembali menjadi seperti semula. Dia benci gelap, dia benci keheningan dan paling benci menonton berita tentang orang mati, pembunuhan dan kecelakaan. Dan mungkin bertambah satu pemerkosaan Jongin mengatakanya padaku tadi apa kalian pernah bercinta didepanya." Ujar Sena sinis diakhir kalimat. Sehun pergi tanpa kata meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam ditempatnya. Dia tidak mau mendengar penjelasan yang hanya akan membuat dirinya down.

"Aku bersalah Sena. Otte?" lirih Luhan.

"Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan. Namun semua orang tidak selalu memperbaikinya. Jika kau merasa bersalah perbaikilah kesalahanmu itu." Ujar Sena bijak Luhan mengangguk kecil.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Jongin yang memperhatikan buliran salju dari tempat duduknya. Dengan segera Sehun memeluknya. Seluruh tubuh Jongin terasa hangat.

"Aku merindukanmu padahal hanya satu jam kita terpisah." Sehun menghirup bau tubuh Jongin yang membuatnya kecanduaan.

"Jangan percaya apa yang wanita itu katakana arra. Dia hanya membual. Kau baik – baik saja aku yakin." Sehun tidak yakin dia bimbang, dia ketakutan, dia tahu Jongin dalam kondisi terburuknya. Dia tidak bisa lagi menutup mata. Bagaimana jika Jongin benar – benar ingin pergi, tertutup dengan kenangan – kenangan buruk yang ia timbulkan kembali dalam diri Jongin.

Sena dan Luhan yang melihat dari sela pintu merasa ikut sedih. Sena tahu Sehun benar – benar merasa bersalah tapi bisakah lelaki itu tidak egois dan membiarkan Jongin tenang untuk menutup sosok Kai yang sedang bersarang dalam fikiranya.

"Hey kita akan baik – baik saja. Jangan menangis oke!"Sehun menghupus lelehan air mata dipipi Jongin.

"Kenapa kau menangis, apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" Sehun memantung dihadapanya Jongin tengah menghapus air matanya menatap tepat kebola mata Sehun seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa – apa. Sehun menangkup tangan hangat Jongin lalu mengelang.

"Tidak aku tidak menangis sesuatu masuk kedalam mataku." Sehun memeluk kembali Jongin karena sempat melepas pelukanya. Bernafas lega.

"Jangan menangis lagi Sehun sii." Sehun mengangguk Sedih sekaligus senang. Sehun merasa Jongin melihatnya sebagai orang asing. Tapi dia tetap bersyukur.

…

..

.

"Apa yang terjadi Sena?" ujar Luhan yang aneh melihat Jongin yang tiba – tiba menjadi baik.

"Sosok Kai akan pergi jika Jongin merasa tenang." Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sehun dan Jongin namun langkahnya terhenti saat Sena menahanya.

"Jangan kau jangan kesana. Jongin akan kembali teringat memori buruknya,"Luhan menunduk lesu.

"Katakan pada Sehun aku pergi lebih dulu." Sena mengguk sebagai jawaban.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin yang terpenting Sehun senang Jongin memperlihatkan perubahan. Senyum tidak terlepas dari bibir tipisnya. Bahkan pelukanya pada tubuh jongin belum terlepas.

"Ekhem Sehun sii maaf mengganggu." Sehun melepas pelukanya. Sena tersenyum lembut pada Kai.

"Kai bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang." Ujar Sena.

"Kai? Siapa? aku Jongin." Tunjuk Jongin pada dirinya.

"Maksudku Jongin bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Terimakasih sudah bertanya." Sena mengangguk. Lalu pandanganya beralih pada Sehun.

"Sehun sii. Bisa aku berbicara sebentar denganmu." Sehun mengangguk dan menjauhkan jarak dari Jongin yang kini kembali sibuk dengan butiran salju.

"Luhan sudah pulang. Sebisa mungkin untuk saat ini jauhkan Jongin dari Luhan. Cobalah jangan terlalu mengekangnya." Bisik Sena. Sehun menatap menyelidik Sena.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin?"

"Saat fikiranya tenang dia akan kembali menjadi Jongin. Dan sosok Kai menghilang, saat menjadi Jongin dia akan kehilangan memorinya mengenai Kai dan keterpurukanya. Yang dia ingat dia hanya Jongin yang manja dan bahagia. Maka dari itu jangan terlalu mengekangnya." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Terimaksih maaf membentakmu tadi. Kau tahu aku benar – benar hampir gila jika mengenai Jongin." Sena mengangguk memaklumi.

.

.

.

.

Senyum berkembang di bibir Sehun disebelahnya Jongin menunduk sesekali menatap hamparan salju diluar kaca jendela taxi. Karena Luhan pulang lebih dulu maka Sehun menyewa taxi.

"Jongin lain kali kita pergi besama ketempat yang menyenangkan. Kau mau." Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun, dengan ragu Jongin menangguk. Sehun membenarkan syal Jongin lalu membawa tangan Jongin kedalam jaketnya. Terkadang menciumi pipi Jongin sementara Jongin hanya diam saja.

"Saya iri sekali melihat kemesraan kalian. Apa kalian pasangan baru? Terlihat hangat sekali. Sampai tautan tangan kalian tidak pernah terlepas dari tadi." Sehun tersenyum lalu mengeratkan genggaman tanganya. Paman supir taxi ini mebuatnya malu.

"Kami sudah lama bersama ajusshi." Ujar Sehun. Paman itu tersenyum.

"Sudah lama pantas semakin lengket. Tidak terpisahkan satu sama lain." Kekeh Supir taxi itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan melepaskanya untuk pergi ajusshi." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap mata Jongin dalam.

"Manis sekali kau anak muda." Sehun tersenyum lembut. Lalu memeluk Jongin dari samping. `Mereka berdua menatap hujan salju yang mengguyur seol.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin." Lirih Sehun mengeratkan pelukanya sambil menutup mata. Bebanya menguap.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2 end

first one i just want to say so sorry ... ok buat typo yang aku buat. alasanya karena aku males nulis tapi aku seneng banget kalau disuruh buat karangan. sampe temenku bilang aku punya mulut seribu. karena yaa aku suka banget cerita banyak hal. dan mereka anehnya suka banget ngedenger aku cerita haha ko jadi curhat. yang jelas aku males banget disuruh ngetik atau nulis. dan aku gak mungkin nyuruh temen2ku nulis nih fanfic, iya pokonya gitu... jadi kalo ada yang berasa gak gereget karena tulisan ancur aku mianhe ok... oh iya ini emang pernah di publish di fb dan aku masih author yang sama ko...

Aku tidak butuh siapapun

Bersamamu semua akan baik baik saja

Aku harus mendapatkanmu dan aku tidak bisa menunggu sekarang

Hey sayang katakan kau peduli padaku

Kau tahu aku peduli padamu

Kau tahu aku selalu benar

Kau tahu tidak pernah salah

Kau tahu aku akan mencoba menjadikanmu segalanya bagiku….

Sehun menyandarkan dirinya. Menatap langit cerah walau cuaca dingin masih terasa menusuk. Banyak hal yang Sehun rencanakan bersama Jongin. Terlalu cepat memang mengganggap keadaan sudah membaik. Tapi Sehun terlalu senang dengan perubahan jongin walaupun hanya sekian persen itu. Sehun yakin Jongin akan kembali menjadi Jonginya yang manja, penurut dan mencintainya.

Hari ini Sehun berencana mengajak Jongin menikmati wahana yang hanya bisa dilakukan dimusim salju. Dulu sekali Jongin pernah bilang, saat musim salju tiba. Dia ingin sekali bisa pergi berkemah dan menangkap ikan dimana danau berubah mengeras. Maka dari itu setelah bermain selancar Sehun menganjak Jongin ketempat yang sudah disiapkanya untuk berkemah.

"Jongin apa kau kedinginan?" Jongin menggelang.

"Aku suka dingin." Sehun tersenyum lalu mengeratkan syalnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hari ini." Jongin memandang Sehun.

"Kau akan memenuhinya?"Sehun menggangguk antusias.

"Berkemah bisakah? Dulu aku sering berkemah saat musim salju tiba. Aku ingin sekali berkemah. Aku merindukanya." Sehun memeluk Jongin seketika. Dia bahagia mendengar Jongin berbicara panjang dan merajuk seperti ini. Sehun senang sekali.

"Ya. Tentu saja, kita akan berkemah."

"Terimakasih Sehun sii,"

"Panggil aku Sehun-ah."

"Bolehkah?" ujar Jongin ragu.

"tentu, dear."

"Sehun-ah"lirih Jongin

Sehun dan Jongin akhirnya tiba ditempat tujuan. Jongin memandang takjub pada hal yang ada dihadapanya. Matanya berbinar – binar. Sementara Sehun dibelakangnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Jongin yang lucu. Mereka berdua segera pergi ketempat dimana tenda yang Sehun bangun berada. Walaupun bukan hanya mereka yang berkemah disana. Namun bagi Sehun dia hanya bisa melihat dirinya dan Jongin yang berada ditempat itu.

"Sehun-ah bagaimana kau tahu jika aku senang sekali berkemah didanau yang membeku. Apa kau membawa alat pancing?"ujar Jongin mengebu – gebu.

"Aku tahu tentangmu, semuanya."balas Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Jongin. Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin memeluk Sehun. Dan membuat Sehun diam membeku.

"Sehun. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu." Tes. Air mata mengalir dari mata Sehun. Apa dia sedang bermimpi. Semuanya terasa bergitu membahagiakan. Dia tidak akan bisa menerima sakitnya setelah ini. Bukankah setelah senang ada sedih. Sungguh untuk kali ini dia tak perduli…

"Be benarkah, Jongin."

"Aku mencintaimu." Kembali jongin berucap dengan nada meyakinkan. Lalu mempererat pelukanya.

"Na nado saranghae…. Aku bahagia sekali Jongin."

Malam hari mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk membakar hasil tangkapan yang mereka peroleh. Jongin terlihat paling semangat. Tidak hanya ikan yang mereka bakar tapi beberapa makanan lain yang sempat Sehun beli sebelum pergi berkemah.

"Jongin. Lihat wajahmu." Sehun menghapus arang yang yang ada di wajah Jongin. Lalu terkekeh. Sementara Jongin masih asik membakar hasil tangkapanya.

"Hwwaa panas – panas."

"Aissh jinjja kenapa kau angkat dengan tanganmu. Lihat kau terluka. Jangan ulangi lagi." Ujar Sehun sambil meniup – niup tangan Jongin.

"Mianhae."

"Sudah kau duduk disana gunakan selimut itu jangan sampaii sakit apa lagi terserang hipotermia. Jika kedinginan tambah lagi kayu bakarnya arrachi." Jongin menggangguk menurut. Sehun kembali tersenyum. Dia rindu jongin yang seperti ini.

Setelah menyiapakan ikan bakar yang sempat Jongin bakar dan beberapa makanan lain. Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang berdiam diri didekat api unggun sambil mendengar lantunan lagu yang terdengar dari pemutar music dihanphonenya. Sehun menyimpan makanan itu dihadapan jongin lalu ikut bergabung dalam selimut hangat yang digunakan Jongin.

"Sudah lapar,eoh!"ujar Sehun menatap Jongin yang langsung memakakan ikan bakar panas itu.

"Lapar sekali, Huniie…"

"Pelan – pelan. " Sehun terkekeh lalu ikut makan bersama Jongin.

"Kau tahu Jongin, hatiku benar – benar berbunga aku merasa kembali hidup. Terus begini. Dan jangan kembali menjadi Kai." Ujarnya dalam hati.

'

'

'

'

"Sehun aku suka disini."ujar Jongin sambil menatap langit. Setelah selesai makan. Mereka berdua berbaring dengan pintu tenda yang terbuka lebar menampilkan keindahan langit malam dimusim salju.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasa tenang. Tak ada hal yang menggangguku. Aku kadang merasa tersiksa dengan hal yang aku tidak mengerti. Apa aku tidak normal."kata Jongin lalu menggalihkan wajahnya pada Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Tidak dear… kau baik – baik saja. "Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Sampai kedua bibir itu tertaut. Ciuman yang sangat berbeda bagi Sehun.

"Kita akan baik – baik saja." Ujar Sehun setelah melepas ciumanya. Jongin menggangguk.

"Jangan biarkan aku tersesat."

"Tidak akan,"

Suara burung yang terdengar merdu, mengusik tidur lelaki tan itu. Jongin terbangun menatap Sehun yang masih terlelap. Dan mencium pipinya sebentar. Dia beranjak bangun. Jongin merapatkan jacketnya saat udara dingin menerpanya. Dengan santai dia menyusuri tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terlelap. Hanya berjalan – jalan sebentar. Langkah kaki itu menuntunya begitu saja. Hingga tiba ditempat yang terasa familiar dibenaknya. Jongin menatap pohon besar dihadapanya. Kesedihan itu menerpanya. Sesuatu yang menyesakan. Jongin tak tahu kenapa perasaan itu tiba – tiba menyerangnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi, Jongin melupakan hal penting itu. Sebelum Jongin memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat, sebuah suara mengintruksinya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tahu ada saatnya, Sehun lengah."ujar orang itu tersenyum manis. Jongin menyiritkan bingung.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" ujar Jongin. Lawan bicaranya menatap sendu.

"Tentu kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau lupa Jongin? Aku Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol? Maafkan aku tapi Sehun bilang aku mengalami sedikit masalah kesehatan dan sedikit mengalami semacam despresi. Maaf aku kurang mengingatmu, mau kau membantuku untuk mengingat? Aku cepat mengingat jika ada orang yang membantuku mengingatnya. Aku pasti mengingatmu jika benar kau selalu bersama denganmu."jelas Jongin panjang lebar. Chanyeol menggangguk.

"Tentu aku akan membantumu. Membantumu mengingatku dan membantumu pergi dari Se-"

"Kim Jongin!" teriak seseorang. Mata elang itu menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang tersenyum sinis.

"Sehun…"lirih Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Chanyeol."kata Sehun marah.

"Menurutmu."balas Chanyeol santai. Sambil menatap Jongin lalu memberikan serigainya pada Sehun.

"Brengsek!" satu pukulan hampir mengenai pelipis Chanyeol. Namun teriakan Jongin menghentikan

semuanya.

"Jangan! Jangan menyakiti siapapun jebbal." Sehun menahan pukulanya. Jika diteruskan Jongin pasti akan merasa tertekan. Dia akan mengingat masa dimana dirinya sendiri yang memukul Jongin. Tidak Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Jongin mengingatnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun menahan amarahnya. Dia menurunkan tanganya lalu meraih tangan Jongin.

"Ayo pergi!" ujar Sehun pada Jongin. Jongin mengkuti Sehun. Saat melewati Chanyeol tangan Sehun kembali mengepal.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jongin. Aku tahu sedetail – detailnya. Mataku ada dimana saja. Wapadalah. Jika kau menyakitinya, bersiaplah untuk kehilangan." Bisik Chanyeol. Sehun mengeratkan peganganya pada pergelangan Jongin. Lalu melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol disana.

Sehun menggengam tangan Jongin. Tak melepasnya barang sebentarpun. Disepanjang jalan terlihat pohon – pohon tak berdaun mengelilinginya. Jongin menatap Sehun khawatir. Mereka masih sibuk dengan fikiranya masing – masing.

"Jangan temui orang itu lagi."ujar Sehun seketika. Jongin menatap heran.

"Wae? Dia bilang kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama." Jawab Jongin. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mencintaikukan?" cap Sehun menatap mata Jongin, penuh haraf.

"Tentu… aku mencintaimu." Jawabnya pasti. Sehun tersenyum.

"Maka jangan biarkan orang itu masuk dalam hidup kita. Otte," Jongin menggangguk. Tapi dalam hatinya. Jongin masih memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi pada orang yang baru saja bertemu denganya. Mata bulat, kuping lebar. Park Chanyeol. Jongin sedikit mengingat itu semua. Tapi dia tidak akan meneruskan rasa penasaranya jika Sehun tidak suka.

"Aku akan menghindarinya." Ujar Jongin kemudian. Sehun memeluk Jongin lalu mengecup bibirnya ringan.

"Geomao…."

Jongin meminta Sehun untuk menambah masa berkemah mereka. Dan tentu saja Sehun akan mengabulkan apa yang diinginkan Jongin. Apa lagi hal ini membuat Jongin senang. Di hari kedua itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan sebaik – baiknya. Membuat boneka salju, bermain leper bola salju dan berfoto ria. Hari itu terasa milik mereka berdua. Namun saat malam menjelang sebuah badai datang. Udara sangat dingin. Dengan susah payah Sehun dan Jongin meninggalkan tenda yang menjadi tempatnya bernaung. Beruntung tak jauh dari tempat berkemah ada sebuah penginapan. Dan akhirnya Sehun dan Jongin memilih untuk memesan kamar. Menunggu sampai badai berlalu.

"Jongin. Mau kupesankan minuman hangat." Jongin menggangguk lalu merapatkan selimutnya.

"Tunggu disini. Jaga tubuhmu untuk tetap hangat aku akan segera kembali." Lanjut Sehun lalu mengecup kening Jongin dan beranjak pergi.

Sehun pergi ketempat yang dapat memberikanya minuman hangat. Penginapan ini terlihat sedikit penuh. Mungkin semua orang lebih memilih menghangatkan dirinya dipenginapan yang memang tidak terlalu besar ini dibanding melawan badai salju diluar. Dua cup teh susu ada ditanganya Sehun juga membeli beberapa makanan kecil. Lalu melangkah menaiki tangga untuk kembali kekamar.

DEG

Sehun terkejut melihat seseorang yang beberapa bulan ini tidak ia temui. Begitu juga dengan seseorang yang menatap Sehun dengan kilatan mata terkejutnya. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hingga salah satu dari mereka mengalah untuk membuka percakapan. Mungkin sedikit say hallo…

"Sehun. Bagaimana kabarmu dan juga Jongin." Sehun tersenyum tipis. Berusaha terlihat biasa saja. Walau dihatinya dia merasa bersalah pada namja cantik ini.

"Baik, Lu. Dan kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik – baik saja. Hanya menenangkan fikiran. Sudahnya Sehun aku ingin kebawah dulu." Luhan menahan rasa pertih dihatinya. Dia masih mencintai Sehun, sangat. Tapi dia tidak bisa mempertahankan Sehun disisinya. Kenapa mereka harus bertemu sekarang. Disaat Luhan berusaha melepas bayang Sehun dalam dirinya.

"Lu kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana jika ini untukmu. Aku tahu benar kau tidak tahan dingin badanmu akan mudah sakit. Mau aku belikan sesuatu. Bilang saja padaku. Aku akan membelikanya. Kau hanya tinggal diam dikamarmu." Luhan hampir menangis. Bisakah perhatian Sehun yang hangat ini dia rasakan selama – lamanya. Kenapa dia begituh bodoh dulu. Lebih mementingkan kontrak bodoh dan popularitasnya. Dan membuat Sehun pergi. Bodoh !

"Tidak usah. Jongin pasti menunggumu."

"Tidak masalah toh hanya sebentar,"balas Sehun cepat.

"Hitung – hitung sebagai permintaan maafku. Aku merasa sangat besalah padamu." Luhan menggelang mendengar perkatan Sehun yang terakhir.

"Aku yang salah. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Jika saja aku tidak egois dan memilih menikah denganmu. Mungkin kita masih bersama. Ak – aku mencintaimu Sehun." Luhan menitikan air mata. Sehun tertegun. Dia membuat seseorang menangis lagi

"Carilah seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Aku tidak bisa kembali."Sehun menunduk. Luhan terdiam. Tak adakah kesempatan kedua.

"Sehuna!" teriak Jongin riang. Sambil berlari dan mencium pipi Sehun. Tanpa menatap Luhan sedikitpun. Dia hanya melihat Sehun dalam penglihatanya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali. Aku bosan menunggumu." Jongin memanyunkan mulutnya. Membuat Sehun gemas dan melupakan Luhan yang mulai menangis.

"Mian, dear. Aku bertemu dengan Lu-"

"Hik…. Hikk… hikk…" Sebelum Sehun membereskan ucapanya. Luhan sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung khawatir. Luhan adalah orang yang nekat melakukan apapun pada dirinya.

"Huniee dia siapa? Kenapa menangis." Ujar Jongin kebingungan. Dia benar benar tidak sempat melihat wajah Luhan.

"Dear. Pegang ini dan kembali kekamarmu. Aku akan kembali dam beberapa menit." Sehun berlari meninggalkan Jongin dengan kerutan didahi.

Sehun berlari menyusul Luhan yang sudah jauh di depanya. Sehun melihat Luhan berlari memasuki semak – semak yang mengarah pada pohon – pohon tinggi. Sementara itu Luhan masih berlari tidak perduli dengan bahaya yang ada dihadapanya. Bahkan jika dengan mati, rasa sakitnya bisa hilang dia akan melakukan itu.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, kakinya terkilir. Semua udara itu terasa sulit untuk dia hirup, udara dingin itu semakin mengganggunya. Nafas yang tidak teratur akibat kelelahan. Setelah itu Luhan mendudukan dirinya sambil menangis sesegukan.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri Sehun bisa melihat Luhan yang sedang menangis. Hatinya teriris sakit dengan perlahan dia mendekati Luhan. Dan tanpa Sehun dan Luhan tahu, seorang namja berkulit hitam menatap mereka.

"Luhan. Kau baik – baik saja?" Luhan tersentak mendengar suara Sehun dekat denganya. Dia tidak menyangka Sehun mengejarnya sampai sejauh ini. Apa Sehun juga masih mencintainya. Apa cinta Sehun pada Jongin hanya sekedar rasa bersalah dan iba. Mungkinkah masih ada secerca harapan baginya.

"Sehun… hik" Luhan menumpakan air matanya dalam pelukan hangat Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa menenangkan Luhan.

"Uljima, Lu. Kau namja yang kuatkan." Luhan menggelang atas penyataan Sehun.

"Tidak aku bukan namja kuat jika kau pergi."

"Lu?

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun." Ujar Luhan ditengah tangisnya.

"Sehun – ah…" ujar suara lirih yang Sehun kenal.

Deg!

.

.

.

Jongin sengaja mengikuti Sehun yang terlihat tidak baik. Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan orang yang Sehun ajak bicara. Dengan bermodal rasa penasaran yang tinggi Jongin akhirnya mengikuti langkah Sehun. Namun yang dia dapatkan hanya rasa sakit. Sehun memeluk namja yang mengatakan kata cinta padanya. Jongin merasa marah. Dan dia merasa mulai kehilangan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit.

" Sehun- ah" ujar Jongin dengan suara bergetar. Sehun menatap terkejut kearah Jongin tanpa melepas pelukanya. Luhan hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun.

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan disini. Cepat kembali! Badai akan semakin besar." Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun kuat, berusaha memisahkan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kita pergi berdua." Pelukan itu terlepas. Jongin menarik paksa Sehun.

"Arrrkkkhhh…" jerit Luhan. Permukaan jalan yang licin membuat dirinya tergelincir dan darah keluar dari kepalanya yang terbentur. Entah panic atau apa. Sehun melepas kasar cengkraman jongin lalu membantu Luhan. Jongin yang melihat itu merasa sedih namun kesedihan itu berubah jadi kemarahan saat melihat wajah Luhan yang kini ada digendongan Sehun. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat marah.

kilasan – kilasan masa lalunya kembali hadir saat Luhan menggunjingnya,menghina, dan memukulnya. Mata Jongin memerah

"Hey namja sial jangan ganggu kami!"

"Kau pengganggu yang menjijikan"

"Sehun milik Xi Luhan kau dengar"

Jongin memandang Luhan tajam…. Ingatan itu terlalu menyiksa.

.

.

"Biarkan saja dia disini. Lagipula sebelum aku kemari aku sudah menyuruh tim penyelamat." Ujar Jongin dingin.

"Jangan gila. Jongin dia bisa semakin parah."

"Kenapa kalau dia parah!" bentak Jongin.

"Kim Jongin!" Sehun menatap tajam Jongin namun setelah itu dia hanya bisa menatap sakit saat melihat mata Jongin memerah dan badanya bergetar. Pilihan yang sulit dia tidak bisa memilih satu diantara keduanya. Luhan terluka dan dia bukan manusia kejam yang akan meninggalkanya sendiri ditengah badai salju.

"Baik aku akan pergi!"Jongin melangkah menjauhi Sehun namun langkahnya terhenti. Sehun segera menahanya dengan menggenggam tangan Jongin. Dan satu lengan yang lain menahan bobot Luhan yang tidak terlalu berat baginya.

"Tidak, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu kita pergi bersama." Jongin terlihat tidak perduli. Dia hanya mengikuti langkah Sehun yang terus mengunci lenganya.

Dalam keheningan malam dan dinginya udara. Tak ada satu hal yang bisa menghangatkan Jongin kecuali genggaman Sehun yang tidak pernah terlepas dari tanganya.

"Sehun aku mencintaimu." Guman Luhan lemah. Luhan terus saja merancau membuat Jongin naik pitam. Jongin mengepalkan tanganya. Sementara Sehun mengeratkan genggamanya pada Lengan Jongin.

Tiba – tiba putaran kejadian dimana Luhan dan Sehun bermesra – mesraan serta Luhan dan Sehun yang selalu menyakitinya berputar begitu saja diotaknya seperti sebuah kaset yang berputar lancar di otaknya. Air mata jongin mengalir deras dari matanya. Dia mengingatnya. Tanpa Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin sedang menangis. Karena Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sehun serta jalan yang hanya disinari cahaya bulan membuat semuanya samar terlihat mata. Sehun memandang Jongin sendu. Berharap tidak akan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Mereka sampai dipenginapan tim penyelamat yang melihat Luhan yang terluka segera membawaya untuk segera diobati. Sementara Sehun segera membawa Jongin kembali kekamar mereka. Kini Jongin kembali menjadi jongin yang pendiam.

"Jongin kau kedinginan." Diam. Jongin diam membuat Sehun memandangnya was – was.

"Jongin ada yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin teh hangat. Atau beberapa makanan kecil. Aku ingat kau belum makan. Aku ambilkan, mau?" tak ada respon. Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun membuat Sehun semakin khawatir.

"Jongin jawab aku." Bujuk Sehun lagi.

" Jongin maaf."

"Jongin jangan diamkan aku jebbal. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak kau suka. Aku berjanji. Asal kau tidak mendiamiku seperti ini." Sehun menyerah Jongin masih membelakanginya. Dengan perlahan Sehun menidurkan dirinya disisi Jongin. Dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mianhe,"

"Jangan menyentuhku!" DEG ….!

Jongin terlihat dingin dan sinis . Sehun tersentak. Tidak Jongin tidak akan kembali kehilangan dirinya. Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya tidak perduli dengan Jongin yang berusaha terlepas.

"Jebbal jangan begini…." Lirih Sehun.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus menerpa kulitan Jongin. Biner itu menatap sedu jatuhnya bulir salju. Dengan perasaan sedih Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari penginapan. Untuk kedua kalinya langkah itu membawa Jongin pada sebuah pohon besar yang berada tidak jauh dari perkemahan. Ada sesuatu yang menariknya kesini seperti sebuah magnet. Jongin menatap lama pada pohon yang bertengger tepat dihadapanya.

"Jongin tahun depan kita kemari laginya. Boleh hyung menggajak seseorang." Ujar Kyungsoo. Sambil duduk dibangku, bawah pohon.

"Soo hyung, kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Jongin menatap selidik dan menyerigai jail sambil merapatkan jacketnya.

"Kau peka sekali Kaie," Kyungsoo tersipu.

"Siapa? Beritahu aku!"

"Dia teman kuliahku, dulu dia playboy tapi sekarang dia sudah menjadi baik, namanya Se-" kenangan itu terpurus. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit

Kembali ingatan kelam itu merasuki dirinya, sebuah masa lalu yang bahagia sekaligus menyakitkan Jongin menahan air matanya. Ini yang selalu dia alami jika perasaanya sedih. Sesuatu yang dipendam lama itu menguap begitu saja. Jongin selalu berusaha bahagia karena jika dia bersedih maka hal yang buruk akan menguasainya.

"Ada apa denganku, Kyungsoo Hyung! Argggg!"

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya malas, pada jalan setapak yang tertutup salju. Kepalanya benar – benar pusing. Jika sedang stress jongin akan mengingat hal buruk walau sudah dipendam lama. Dan jika beban Jongin pergi dan dia merasa tekanan – tekanan yang dia alami menghilang. Maka semua kesedihan itu juga akan menghilang tanpa bisa ia ingat. Itulah hal aneh yang sering terjadi pada Jongin. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah cup milk hangat ada didepan wajahnya. Jongin mendongkak menatap orang yang memberikan cup milk itu. Senyumnya mengembang walau jongin tidak terlalu mengingat orang ini tapi dia merasa nyaman didekatnya.

"Geomao." Ujar Jongin sambil menerima cup milk itu.

"Tentu. Kenapa sendiri? Dimana Sehunmu."ujar lawan bicara. Jongin mendadak berubah sendu.

"Dia ditelpon pihak rumah sakit. Luhan kemarin jatuh, kepalanya berdarah. Dan Sehun mungkin menjadi walinya. Yah begitulah."

"Begitukah? Apa kau tahu Luhan siapa?" Jongin mengangguk. Dan Chanyeol orang itu menyerigai.

"Dia orang yang membenciku."jawab Jongin lesuh.

"Benar. Dan sekarang kau tahu Sehun yang sebenarnya, seperti apa?" Jongin mengangguk ragu.

"Dia orang yang menyayangiku dan mencintaiku tapi Luhan merebutnya." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha menyimpan kesedihanmu? Bukan itu yang sebenarnya Jonginie. Apa benar kau lupa dengan Sehun yang sebenarnya? Apa karena kau sakit kau melupakan seorang Sehun yang sebenarnya. Pasti seperti itu." Chanyeol menyerigai. Dia yakin kali ini Jongin akan jatuh padanya. Chanyeol selama beberapa bulan ini selalu berusaha mendapatkan informasi sedetail mungkin tentang Jongin dan tentang masa lalunya dan dengan begitu, mudah untuknya mendapatkan titik lemah Jongin. Dia akan membuat Jongin membenci Sehun. Jika penyakit gila Jongin kembali maka dengan mudah Chanyeol membawa Jongin pergi. Karena Chanyeol tahu obat Jongin hanya satu, ketenangan. Jika dia ada didekat Sehun maka Jongin akan semakin sakit dan Chanyeol akan datang sebagai pahlawan membawa Jongin pergi dari sisi Sehun selama – lamanya.

"Kau mau menceritakanya?" ujar Jongin menatap penuh harap.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati."

Sehun bergerak gelisah. Semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit untuk menemani Luhan. Sehun tidak menemukan Jongin dimanapun bahkan Handponenya juga tertinggal di penginapan. Sekarang Sehun merasa gila. Tidak mungkin Jongin pergi secepat ini. Sehun belum siap dan tidak akan siap. Berjam – jam Sehun menatap balkon sambil melirik jalan, takut – takut ada Jongin lewat. Namun tidak Jongin tidak pernah ada. 5jam Sehun mulai frustasi. Meruntuki dirinya yang meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja.

"Jongin kau dimana? Jangan buat aku khawatir, jebbal."

"Jongin cepat pulang…."

"Aku akan mencarimu. Tunggu aku."

Drerrrrrtttttt…..

Sebelum Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari penginapan. Handponya berdering satu pesan masuk.

"Jangan khawatir Jongin bersamaku. Kami kembali keSeoul." From Chanyeol. Sehun menggeram marah dengan segera chek –out dari penginapan.

Jongin segera membawa barang – barang yang sudah ia bereskan sekitar satu jam lalu dia siapkan. Jongin ingat siapa Sehun. Ingat kenapa dia bisa bersama Sehun. Ingat siapa dia sebenarnya. Jongin ingat dia mengingatnya. Apa tujuanya selama ini Jongin ingat. Dadanya berasa sakit. Chanyeol benar dia lebih baik pergi dari pada menanggung sakit bersama Sehun. Dia tidak bisa hidup dengan Sehun orang yang telah membunuh kakaknya. Kim Kyung Soo. Jongin melihat kembali selembar foto yang mengingatkan, tujuan mengapa dia ada disisi Sehun. Jongin tersenyum miris.

.

.

"Kai hik…. Sakit… aku merasa ingin mati." Kyung Soo tertunduk air matanya mengalir. Jongin tertegun.

"Hyung, wae?"

"Sahabatku merebut cintaku. Appo Jongin…" isak Kyungsoo semakin menjadi.

"Aku sudah memberikan semua milikku padanya. Semuanya! Ottokhae?" lanjutnya

"Hyung… kau bisa melewati semua ini. Aku akan membantumu."ucap Jongin seraya memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berbuat hal aneh,Hyung. Aku ada untukmu."lirih Jongin.

.

.

.

"Apa benar dengan ini dengan kediaman Keluarga Kim?"ujar seseorang disebrang telpon.

"Iya. Ada apa?"

"Maaf aku menyampaikan berita duka. Anggota keluarga kalian, Kim Kyungsoo ditemukan gantung diri. Mayatnya ada dirumah sakit Seoul hospital kami ber-" tut tuttut…

"Tidak mungkin Hyung…."

.

.

.

Jongin mencengkram kuat selembar foto yang didalamnya terdapat foto Sehun,Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sedang tersenyum. Air matanya mengalir lebih banyak.

"Hyung. Maafkan aku karena aku melupakan tujuanku selama ini berada disisi orang jahat itu. Aku akan membalas semua sakit hati yang kau terima. Maaf karena aku menyukainya. Tapi saat aku mengingatmu lagi Hyung. Aku sudah tak menyukainya lagi. Aku bukan Kim Jongin yang lemah aku Kai dan aku akan membalasnya. Hahahah." Jongin tertawa nista. Lalu menatap foto Sehun tajam. Sorot mata tajam itu tiba – tiba berubah sendu. Jongin mengusap lembut foto Sehun.

"tidak – tidak akan membalasnya. Sehun… mian sepertinya kita lebih baik berpisah. Seandainya dari awal aku tidak mendekatimu mungkin, Aku tidak akan terjebak dalam fikiranku yang mulai hilang kendali ini. Hikk… mianhe Sehun.." jongin menagis dan meraung. Terkadang dia benci saat menatap foto Sehun tapi kadang merasa bahagia. Jongin tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Ada apa dengan dirinya. Kenapa pada saat yang bersamaan dia bisa berubah menjadi sosok lain. Jongin merasa dia sudah mulai gila. Apa Jongin tidak sadar dirinya benar – benar sudah diambang kegilaan.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia akan akhiri semuanya. Hal yang terjadi dimasa lalu biarlah masa lalu. Jongin lebih baik pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Melupakan Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Memulai hidupnya yang baru. Jika dia tetap bertahan disini dengan bayang – banyang tiga orang itu Jongin akan kehilangan dirinya. Benar – benar kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Jongin ingat Awalnya dirinya datang kekehidupan Sehun karena ingin membalas dendam atas kematian kakak tercintanya karena penghianatan Sehun dan Luhan. Bahkan Jongin juga sudah tahu saat Sehun kesulitan mencari tunangan bohogannya. Jongin tahu, maka dia berpura – pura menjadi seseorang yang menarik perhatian Kris bermaksud agar Kris memilihnya menjadi calon tunangan Sehun. Dan akhirnya dia berhasil melakukan itu. Namun seiring dengan waktu Jongin melupakan tujuanya, melupakan hal yang seharusnya Jongin lakukan pada Sehun. Menyakiti hati Sehun seperti Sehun menyakiti kakaknya. Akan tetapi karena hatinya jatuh pada Sehun, hal itu membuat sosok Kai menghilang dalam dirinya membuat memori buruk Jongin menghilang Juga. Jongin menjadi sosok yang baru. Sosok polos dan ceria tanpa ambisi balas dendamnya. Tak berlangsung lama semenjak Luhan dan Sehun bercinta dihadapanya. Sosok Kai keluar lebih kuat mendominasi membuat semua semakin sulit. Dan jika ada sesuatu yang memancingnya sosok Kai maka sosok tidak akan bisa hilang lagi. Maka dari itu Jongin lebih baik pergi sebelum dirinya melakukan hal yang tidak baik pada semua orang yang membuatnya gila. Apa lagi dengan keadaan dirinya yang sudah mengingat semua hal menyakitkan ini. Jongin tidak mau jadi Kai. Tapi selalu ada yang mendorongnya jadi sosok Kai. Jongin melawanya sekeras ia bisa. namun bayangan menyedihkan itu selalu bisa membuat dirinya terjatuh dalam lubang kelemahan.

Jongin menyeret kopernya, matanya sudah bengkak. Ini jalan terbaik. Dibukanya pintu kamar lalu menutupnya.

"Jongin…"

DEG

"Jongin… aku fikir kau kemana syukurlah kau baik – baik saja aku khawatir sekali. Kenapa pulang tidak menungguku dulu emm. Aku menunggumu, mencarimu Jongin…." Jongin menaha isakanya. Jongin bimbang. Sehun memeluk tubuhnya erat sambil tersenyum.

"Menyingkir,"satu kata itu mebuah hati Sehun perih.

"Kau masih marah padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"ujar Sehun sendu. Memeluk Jongin yang sama sekali tak membalas pelukanya.

"Biarkan aku pergi. Aku akan memaafkanmu." Sehun menahan air matanya.

"Tidak," suara Sehun terdengar serak mungkin karena berusaha menahan tangis.

"Biarkan aku pergi!"Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun keras lalu melangkah mengeret kopernya. Mata Sehun membulat melihat koper yang dibawa Jongin.

"ADA APA DENGANMU, HAH!"bentak Sehun lalu menarik tangan Jongin dan membantingnya ketembok. Jongin merintih lalu menatap tajam Sehun. Jongin tidak suka dikasari. Mata mereka saling bertatap. Sehun mengeluarkan air mata tanpa bersuara masih menatap Jongin. Jongin meremas ujung bajunya.

"Lepas."lirih Jongin. Sehun tidak bergeming masih bertahan.

"Kenapa Jongin. Apa ini karena Luhan? Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Luhan. Dia sakit." Jongin tersenyum sinis. Luhan sakit atau Luhan mati Jongin tidak perduli. Kupingnya sekarang terlalu sensitive mendengar nama Luhan ditelinganya. Ahhh mendengar Sehun menghawatirkan Luhan membuatnya geram.

"Sakit? Lalu dimana kau dulu saat aku sakit?"lirih Jongin. Matanya menatap Sehun sendu. Sehun menatap Jongin dalam. jebbal jangan ingatkan memori buruk itu pada Jongin jerit hati Sehun.

"Aku merawatmu Jongin." Ujar Sehun.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang bisa kau tololi setiap saat! Aku sudah ingat semuanya. Aku bukan Kim Jongin tolol yang bisa kau bohongi!" teriak Jongin mendarah daging.

"Mian… mianhe, sadarlah Jongin kau bisa melawan Kai. Kau Jongin yang baik, penurut dan manja."ujar Sehun sendu lalu memluk Jongin erat.

"Aku bukan peliaraanmu lagi! Lepaskan aku!" Jongin mendorong – dorong Sehun namun tetap pelukan itu tak terpisah.

"Brengsek kau! Chanyeol benar kau memang penjahat kejam, lepaskan aku. Aku bukan milikmu! Brengsekkk…" akhirnya Jongin hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak – teriak.

"Kau hanya sedang tersesat Jongin aku kan menunjukanmu jalan pulang. Maaf membuat luka lamamu kembali terbuka. Aku akan berusaha menyembuhkanmu."ujar Sehun menenangkan Jongin yang mulai brutal.

Sehun membawa Jongin yang terus memberotak kedalam kamar miliknya. Menghempaskanya lalu memenjarakan Jongin. Jongin sudah menagis terisak. Sehun mencium bibir ranum itu menyesapnya.

"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Haruskah aku melakukan hal ini. Untuk memberitahumu bahwa kau adalah milikku?"ciuman Sehun berpindah keleher Jongin memberikan tanda dileher Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukanh… hikss… aku tidak mau. Lepaskan aku! Jebbal jangan! Sehun lebih emm ah kkau membunuhku, janmmf gan lakukan ini." Sehun tak menindahkan ucapan Jongin. Yang dia fikirkan adalah memiliki jongin luar dalam. semua yang ada pada Jongin adalah miliknya. Sambil menangis Sehun mengerayangi tubuh Jongin.

"Hyung. Mian aku menyerahkan miliku pada namja, iblis ini." Batin Jongin menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan, membiarkan Sehun berbuat semaunya.

"Jebbal jangan bawa Jongin dari hidupku, Tuhan."jeritan hati Sehun.

Detik demi detik jarum jam yang terdengar begitu jelas. Membuat jongin tak bergeming. Dia hanya berusaha menahan linangan air mata yang tidak hentinya mengalir. Dilihatnya Sehun yang tengah memejamkan mata. Terlihat sangat lelah. Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa semakin hari keadaan Sehun semakin memperihatinkan. Apa karena dirinya. Tapi kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Jongin rasanya sudah mulai gila. Dia tidak mungkin menyakiti Sehunkan. Sehun adalah satu satunya kini alasan Jongin hidup.

"Jo.. Jongin ah kau sudah bangun" sehun nampak kaget mendapati keadaan Jongin yang menangis seperti itu. Apa karena kejadian semalam. Demi apapun Sehun melakukan itu karena takut jongin meninggalkanya.

"Sehun? Sehuna..."lirih jongin.

"ada apa jongin? Apa kau merasa sakit." Sehun meraih jongin mendekatinya. Syukurlah kali ini jongin tidak memberontak mungkin sosok Kai sedang tidak menguasai jongin, fikir Sehun.

"Kenapa Sehun. Terlihat menyedihkan? Apa aku melukaimu."ujar jongin tangannya menggenggam kaos Sehun erat.

Semalam setelah mereka bercinta Sehun memakaikan kembali baju Jongin dan membenahi dirinya karena Sehun fikir jika Jongin terbangun dengan keadaan telajang dapat membuat keadaan bertambah buruk.

"oh mana mungkin malaikat kecilku. Membuatku terluka. Emm." balas sehun seraya memeluk Jongin erat."Jongin ah. Tetaplah menjadi Jongin."Batin Sehun memohon.

jongin termenung didekat jendela kamarnya. Sedangkan Sehun sedang membersihkan tubuhnya. Jongin menatap handphonenya yang tidak henti berdering dengan nama penelepon yang sama "Park Chanyeol" entah mengapa dia enggan untuk mengangkat panggilan ini. Perasaannya benar - benar tidak enak. Tapi kenapa orang ini menghubunginya terus lebih dari 17 kali panggilan yang semuanya di abaikan Jongin. Jongin fikir nama ini tidak asing. Jongin nyakin dia berteman dekat.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." gumannya pelan. Sial. Ingatannya beberapa hari ini buruk sekali. Bahkan dia tidak ingat apa yang di lakukanya beberapa hari kebelakang. Maka dari itu Jongin kaget melihat Sehun seperti itu.

"Chan..." sebuah pesan di terima oleh Jongin dari orang yang sama Park Chanyeol. Seketika gengaman tangannya mengeras seperti ingin menghancurkan handphonenya, setelah menerima pesan dari Chanyeol kini Jongin tau siapa Chanyeol. Melirik tajam kembali hanphonenya.

"Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku." balas Jongin.

.

.

.

Luhan memilah beberapa buah - buahan segar ditangannya. Hari ini Luhan berencana untuk bertemu dengan Sehun untuk berterima kasih dan meminta maaf pada Jongin dan berjanji akan pergi dari kehidupan mereka. Luhan sadar bahwa kini mungkin tidak ada sedikitpun perasaan Sehun untuknya. Jadi untuk apa lagi Luhan menetap di Seoul.

"Semogga semua berjalan dengan semestinya." harap Luhan. Matanya menatap jauh ke atas awan. Dengan langkah pasti menuju apartement Sehun dan Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin masih diam saat Sehun selesai dengan kegiatannya. Sehun tentu merasa khawatir karena perubahan sikap Jongin yang tiba -tiba seperti itu. Sehun hanya bisa diam saat Jongin tidak sedikitpun menghiraukan keberadaanya. Ada sesuatu yang salah fikir Sehun kalut.

" Jongin ah...?"

"..."

" sayang... Apa yang kau fikirkan hmmm." sehun mencoba mendekatkan dirinya dihadapan Jongin yang menatapnya tajam.

"katakan apa kesalahanku. Aku berjanji akan akan-" suara nyaring bel berbunyi. Menghentikan percakapan mereka. Tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang egois dan tidak perduli selain apa yang dia butuhkan.

"Jongin tatap aku. Jangan membuang wajahmu saat aku berbicara denganmu."tegas Sehun. Namun toh Jongin juga tidak perduli dengan manusia jahat seperti Sehun.

"Jongin aku ingin tau apa yang mengganggu katakan! Kau tidak bungkam seperti ini!" Suara Sehun hampir terdengar seperti bentakan yang tertahan. Ada sedikit rasa iba dalam diri Jongin terhadap reaksi frustasi Sehun. Tapi jongin tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"apa kau tuli. Ada seseorang diluar. Bunyi bel itu membuatku gila." Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat. Sebelum membuka pintu Sehun memeluk Jongin terlebih dulu.

"Entah kenapa walaupun kau ada disisiku. Aku selalu merindukanmu. Jongin ah. Aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari hidupku." setelah itu Sehun membawa Jongin ketempat makan. Diatas tempat makam itu Sehun sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Jongin. Jongin hanya melirik sekilas makanan tersebut sambil mendudukan dirinya disana. Sehun tanpa banyak bicara beranjak pergi untuk melihat tamu yang datang.

.

.

.

"lu? Apa yang membawamu kemari." Sehun tentu kaget dengan kedatangan Luhan secara mendadak ke apartementnya. Dokter juga bilang waktu itu jika kondisi Luhan sangat lemah lalu apa yang membawa Luhan untuk menemuinya.

"aku ingin memberikan ini padamu. Dan mmmm mungkin berpamitan untuk pergi aku. Aku akan meneruskan hidupku kembali di China. Semogga hidupmu bahagia. Ne, sebenarnya aku menyesal, jika waktu itu aku tidak memilih karirku mungkin kau-" Luhan menahan isakannya. Seandainya hanya seandanya dia lebih dewasa untuk memilih mungkin Sehun masih bersamanya masih disampingnya masih sebagai mataharinya. Dia bodoh membiarkan Sehun pergi. Bodoh. Sehun yang melihat Luhan bersedih juga ikut merasa bersalah. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur. Sehun tidak akan kembali pada Luhan dan membiarkan Jongin pergi. Tidak tidak akan membiarkan Jongin pergi. Bahkan jika Jongin menderita karenanya Sehun tidak bisa melepasnya. Karena Jongin itu hidupnya.

"Jika itu yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. terima kasih dan selamat tinggal. Maaf aku tidak bisa mempertemukanmu dengan Jongin. Karena-"

"ahaha... Aku mengerti aku pergi"potong Luhan. Lalu membalik arah membelakangi Sehun. Berat, rasanya sangat berat untuk meninggalkan Sehun pria yang mewarnai hidupnya. Rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak kalau dia tidak bisa pergi. Tapi Sehun bahkan tidak menahanya sedikitpun. Jadi sebagai perpisahan terakhir luhan tidak bisa menahan untuk berbalik dan memeluk pria yang dikasihaninya untuk yang terakhir. Sehun yang mendapatkan pelukan Luhan hanya bisa memaklumi pria sok tegar ini. Karena bagaimanapun Sehun pernah menjadi bagian hidup luhan. Jadi Sehun tau benar bagaimanau perasaan pria ini. Sehun hanya bisa menenangkan Luhan dengan membalas pelukanya dan tidak bisa membalas lebih. Maaf.

"apa tidak sebaiknya Luhan sii. Ikut bergabung bersama kita Sehunna. Kurasa kita masih punya satu porsi nasi lagi."

DEGGGGGGGGGGG jengjrengggggggggg

Sehun melepas pelukanya saat suara dingin Jongin menyapa gendang telinganya. Sementara Luhan berusaha mencairkan keadaan. Dengan meminta maaf dan menjelaskan kedatangannya menemui Sehun. Tapi jongin yang sudah seperti ini mana mau dibantah. Dengan terpaksa Luhan mengikuti kemauan Jongin untuk makan malam bersama. Semetara Sehun hanya menuruti semua keinginan Jongin. Walaupun hatinya resah. Sehun hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak terjadi apapun yang buruk.

"Oh jadi kau ingin pergi. Wae? Kau disini saja. Temani Sehunimu itu." setelah sekian lama dalam keadaan tegang dan canggung. Jongin akhirnya mengatakan pendapatnya perihal akan perginya luhan dari hidup Sehun. Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Jongin. Menatap kecewa dan marah pada Jongin yang di tanggapi biasa oleh Jongin.

"kenapa kau menatapku begitu?ada yang salah?" lanjut Jongin mematap balik Sehun.

"Seharuanya kau tidak berbicara seperti itu Jongin sii. Dia memperjuangkammu. Karena dia sangat mencintaimu." balas Luhan tidak terima.

" kalian berdua juga saling mencintai. Lalu kenapa harus ada yang disingkirkan sekarang." balas Jongin. Terselip nada marah disana.

"aku tidak meyingkirkan siapapun."

" lalu apa Sehun? Kau membuangnya begitu?"

"Sudah Cukup Jongin sii. Kau ketelaluan." Luhan yang terlihat membela Sehun membuat Jongin merasa geli, omong kosong apa ini.

" Benarkah? Ku fikir kalian berdua yang brengsek." Jongin menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Suasana sudah tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

"ini tidak akan berhasil. Lu, sebaiknya kau pulang." perintah Sehun tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Jongin. Sehun tau dia sedang berhadapan dengan altar ego Jongin. Kai.

"Tidak ada yang boleh pergi. Sebelum makananya habis. Kau harus menghabiskanya. Luhan sii karena kita semua butuh tenaga."

Sehun hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Jongin begitu pula Luhan. Sehun tidak tau lagi cara menghadapi Jongin yang seperti ini.

"Oh Sehun. Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga merayakan pembuangan Luhan sii malam ini. Hahah pasti menyenangkan bahagia di atas tangisanya iyakan. Kau mau tubuhkukan" ujar Jongin disertai kikikan geli terlihat sangat bahagia.

"berhenti jongin." lirih Sehun. Sementara Luhan hanya mengepalkan tanganya.

"oh oh aku tau.. Bagaimana kalau kita bercinta sekarang biar Luhan melihat betapa bahagianya kita. Kalau dia pergi dari hidup kita. Hahah aku bahagia sekali.

"Cukup Kim Jongin!" betak Sehun mendarah daging. Sehun bahkan menggebrak meja sementara Luhan menangis. Jongin menatap lelehan air minum yang tumpah dan gelas - gelas yang berserakan karena gebrakan Sehun yang sangat keras. Darahnya serasa naik sampai ubun - ubun.

"wow kau menangis. Pria sempurna sepertimu. Haha harga dirimu sedang terluka eoh. Aku senang kalau begitu. Hey Luhan lihat Sepertinya Sehunimu sedang membelamu. Apa kau bahagia?" kembali Jongin memberikan serangan.

"Apa masalahmu. Dasar kau! Kau bahkan tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sehun. Kau benar - bemar pria yang tidak tau terima kasih." marah Luhan menarap murka Jongin.

"kau fikit kau pantas bersanding dengannya?"tanya Jongin.

"cukup Jongin. Kau lelah."Sehun berusaha melerai dia tidak mau percakapan ini dilanjutkan karena Sehun nyakin ini akan membawa hal buruk bagi semuanya.

"kalau kau merasa pantas. Ambil saja dia,, aku tidak sudi dan tidak pernah untuk ingin bersanding dengannya." tunjuk Jongin. Luhan menatap tak percaya pada Jongin.

"Aarrrggghh lepaskan tanganku brengsekkk!" Jongin meronta parah saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya pergi.

"Lu. Pergilah." ucap Sehun. Namun sebelum Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar suara benturan terdengar cukup keras membuat Luhan kembali menghampiri Sehun dan Jongin. Disana Luhan dapat melihat Jongin yang sedang mengacungkan pisau kehadapan Sehun yang berusaha menenangkan Jongin. Luhan berlari menghampiri Sehun dan Jongin yang beradu cekcok.

"kau gila Kim Jongin. Simpan pisau itu." berang Luhan. Matanya melotot murka.

"kau fikir siapa yang membuatku seperti ini! Kalian! Kalian berdua yang membuatku seperti ini." tunjuk jongin dengan pisaunya ke arah Luhan dan Sehun. Matanya sudah memerah dan siap mengeluarkan air mata. Sehun terenyuh melihat mata Jongin yang berkaca - kaca.

" Jongin sayang. Mianhe... aku minta maaf. Aku."

"Maaf kau bilang! Semudah itu. Kata - kata maafmu tidak akan membuat kakak ku hidup kembali kau tau bajingan." Sehun menggelang tidak mengerti maksud Jongin. Tapi yang bisa Sehun lakukanya hanya meminta pengampunan pada Jongin.

"Berhenti meminta maaf! Kalian berdua pembunuh. Kalian pantas mati!"

"Namja gila. Kau yang pantas mati. Pergi saja keneraka kau!"teriak Luhan.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Xi luhan!" bentak Sehun.

"Tapi Sehun dia sudah...'

"neraka?" jongin terkikik geli. Lalu tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Kalian yang pantas menempati neraka. Kau ingat ini!"Jongin menunjukan sebuah foto usang lalu melemparkan handponenya ke lantai hampir menyentuh kaki Sehun. Sehun membungkuk mengambil ponsel yang sedikit retak. Seketika wajahnya menegang begitu juga Luhan yang nampak sangat kaget.

"Kenapa kau memiliki foto D.O.?" Sehun bertanya gugup. Sedangkan Jongin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pisau.

"Kau fikir kenapa aku ada disinih hah!Aku ingin membalaskan dendamku. Atas kematian hidupku. Karena kalian. Hyung bunuh diri karena kalian keluargaku hancur karena kalian aku seperti ini puas kalian hah!" emosi Jongin kian memuncak. Air matanya tidak bisa ia bendung. Lagi sekarang puncaknya. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk membalas semua yang di lakukan Sehun dan Luhan terhadap Kakaknya.

"Jongin aku minta maaf. Aku waktu itu..." parau Luhan

"Setelah kau menyetubuhi kakakku kau meninggalkanya. Kau membuangnya seperti sampah. Kau tidak tau betapa sakitnya dia. Hah! Kau harus merasakan apa yang kakakku rasakan kau harus menerima kesakitan yang sama. Dan kau Luhan kau peria picik. Tega - teganya kau menghancurkan hidup sahabatmu sendiri hah. Aku benci kalian berdua sampai aku ingin mati. Aku ingin kalian merasakan penderitaan yang sama seperti hyung!" Sehun memandang Jongin sedih.

"Jongin tenanglah. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Kumohon." ujar Sehun sambil mendekati Jongin yang menatap tajam padanya.

"Jongin sudah mati!KAU MENGERTI!" betak Jongin mendarah daging.

Greppp

Sehun berhasil menangkap Jongin dalam pelukannya. Sementara Jongin masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun.

"Tenanglah jongin. Maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah tau jongin. Aku tidak pernah melihat DO setelah aku dan Luhan. "

"Lepaskan!" berontak Jongin.

Streeet

akhirnya pisau yang Jongin pegang sedari tadi berhasil melukai bahu Sehun. Dan otomatis membuat rengkuhan Sehun terlepas. Luhan yang melihat Sehun terluka segera menolong Sehun dengan mendorong Jongin sehingga pisau yang dipegangnya terlepas dan jongin terjatuh dengan punggung menghantam keras ujung meja. Jongin hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Sehun tentu segera menolong Jongin tanpa menghiraukan luka pada bahu dan tangannya.

"Jongin sayang maaf.. Maaf seharusnya aku bisa melindungimu maaf." ujar Sehun lalu membantu Jongin yang masih merintih.

"Menyingkir dariku." Jongin mendorong Sehun.

"Jongin. Kumohon aku tidak tau jika kakakmu kyungsoo adalah D.o aku." jongin menatap nyalang Sehun.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan nama kakaku. Pria bejat sepertimu mau apa jika kau tau DO adalah kakakku hah! Kau mau menghidupkannya lagi. Jangan pernah meminta maaf karena sampai mati, ,aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Sehun menatap terluka pada Jongin. Dia sangat terpukul. Kejadia bodoh itu dia tidak menyangka akan membuat hidup seseorang sehancur ini.

Flashback

"kenapa namja playboy tampan sepertimu mau dekat dekat dengan namja cupu sepertiku." ujar Kyungsoo namun orang-orang lebih mengenalnya dengan D.O. Sehun tersenyum kecil

"Karena hatiku mengiginkanmu." jawab Sehun. Membuat D.O tersipu.

...

"Dia Luhan temankuu dari China. Dia juga seorang model. Sebenarnya kami sudah bersahabat dari kecil tapi dia sedang mengejar karir sebagai aktris dan film yang di bintanginya kebetulan akan di selenggarakan disini. Oh iya Luhan juga akan meneruskan studynya disini."Jelas D.O pada Sehun yang heran melihat D.O bersama seorang peria manis akhir - akhir ini.

"oh begitu. Dia manis." ujar Sehun.

"iya dia pintar, cantik dan sempurna." balas D.O

"tapi kau tetap yang terbaik." D.O kembali tersipu. Dan malam itu entah setan dari mana membuat D.O memberikan harta berharganya untuk Sehun.

...

Prangggg

D.o memantung melihat Sehun sedang bercinta dengan Luhan. Sehun nampak menyerigai kepadanya begitu juga Luhan yang so polos. Pegangan D.o pada handle pintu mengencang dengan air mata yang perlahan lolos dari binnernya.

"wae?" lirih D.o terisak.

"karena kau hanya menjadi bahan percobaanku saja. Kau tau aku ini playboy. Aku hanya ingin mencoba memacari pria polos sepertimu dan aku merasa bosan sekarang. Untung saja kau mengenalkanku pada Luhan sahabatmu. Aku fikir aku telah mendapatkan tambatan hati yang sebenarnya. For your information kau bukan satu - satunya yang aku campakan jadi jadi jalani hidupmu lebih baik lagi ne." Sehun menyerigai.

"D.o mianhe aku. Tidak bermaksud begini. Hanya saja aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Aku mencintai Sehun dan sebagai sahabat yang baik restui kami ne. Maaf sebelumnya kau adalah sahabat terbaikku." entah kenapa Luhan menitikan air mata.

"tidak apa aku memaafkan kalian berdua. Selamat tinggal."

flashback and

Setelah hari itu Sehun tidak pernah mendapati sosok D.o lagi. Lelaki itu menghilang seperti angin cepat dan tak terlihat. Sehun fikir D.o tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yamg nekat karena Sehun tau D.o adalah lelaki yang pintar dan tidak berfikiran sempit. Lagi pula kehidupan Sehun memang seperti itu. Dia sudah terbiasa mencampakan orang. Saat D.o pergi Sehun merasa semuanya berjalan seperti biasa tanpa tau bahwa dia telah memghancurkan semuanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku. Jongin ah?" lirih Sehun lalu mendekati Jongin yang masih terduduk didekat meja makan sementara Luhan diam - diam menulis pesan pada Lay dan Kris untuk segera datang ke apartemn Sehun. Tanpa tau bahwa sebenarnya Kris dan Lay sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Sehun.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa membuatmu bahagia. Karena aku kau menderita maaf." Sehun menatap dalam mata kelam Jongin yang berkaca - kaca. Lalu tangan Sehun mengapai pipi jongin dan mengusap - ngusapnya lembut. Itu membuat Jongin tiba - tiba terisak.

"sssstt jangan menangis lagi."ujar Sehun menenangkan. Tangisan itu semakin menjadi saat memori buruk itu datang lagi.

" kai... Apa yang harus hyung lakukan."

"sssstt jangan memangis lagi."

"bantu hyung menghadapi rasa sakit ini."

"apa yang harus kulakukan hyung?"

"Aku ingin mati kai."

Brugg...

Jongin mendorong Sehun dan menindihnya. Sehun hanya bisa meringis lalu menatap Jongin sendu. Tangan Jongin mencengkram leher Sehun kuat. Tapi Sehun membiarkanya. Toh untuk apa dia hidup jika dalam kebencian Jongin.

"Jonginah..." panggil Sehun pelan matanya sudah memerah.

"Kau tau yang aku inginkan? kau tau yang aku mau? yang membuatku bahagia. Adalah kau mati. Kau harus mati. Karena alasanku masuk kedalam hidupmu adalah agar kau mati."

"Jonginnah"ujar Sehun dengan lemah karena cengkraman jongin cukup kuat. Luhan yang melihat itu berusaha memisahkan Jongin dari Sehun. Namun kalah cepat dengan Jongin yang meraih pisaunya dan berhasil melukai tangan Luhan dan mendorongnya menjauh. Jongin mengarahkan pisau itu kehati Sehun. Sehun masih terbatuk karena cengkraman jongin terlepas. Tanganya berusaha meraih wajah Jongin lalu Sehun tersenyum.

"Jika ini bisa membuatmu senang dan memaafkanku aku rela kau bunuh." Sehun mengarahkan pisau Jongin tepat dijantungnya dan nyaris menempel dikulitnya. Jongin sudah gelap mata. Dia mencengkram pisau dengan erat dan siap menusuk Sehun. Namun air mata Sehun membuat hatinya berdesir ngilu. Senyum pahit Sehun membuatnya gemetar. Elusan lembut dipipinya membuat dia menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin. Dengan sangat." Jongin sudah sesegukan namun masih mempertahankan pisaunya. Air matanya mengalir mengenai wajah Sehun.

"JONGIN JANGAN!" teriak Lay dan Kris segera membatu Luhan yang tak berdaya. Jongin tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang masih menatapnya pasrah.

"Lakukanlah Jongin."suara Sehun kembali menyapanya.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi Kai lagi... Ku harap kau tenang setelah ini karena tidak akan ada yang mrngusikmu lagi. Selamat tinggal Sehun." Sehun enggan menutup matanya. Walau kematian tepat di depan matanya. Iya ingin terakhir dihidupnya adalah melihat Jongin.

JLEBBB

Mata Sehun mebulat tanganya bergetar hebat. Nafas Sehun tertahan. Luhan dan yang lain melihat tidak percaya atas tindakan Jongin.

"Maaf Sehuna..." air mata terus menyeruak dari kedua matanya.

"Tidak Jongin. Tidak kenapa kau lakukan ini. Tidak kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini Jongin bangun arggghh" Sehun mengerang frustasi air matanya mengalir deras. Iya Jongin memilih untuk membunuh dirinya. Karena Sehun adalah hidupnya bukan. Karena dia tidak ingin membunuh mataharinya Oh Sehun manusia tampan Kesayangnya. Tapi Jongin juga lupa kalau dirinya adalah nafas Sehun. Jongin harusnya mengerti jika kini Sehun tidak bisa bernafas lagi.

"Jongin jebbal bangunlah hikhik..." Raung Sehun memeluk erat Jongin. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Jongin. Tidak

"Argggghh."

2 Tahun kemudian

"Dia masih menunggunya disana?" Nada prihatin terdengar menyedihkan.

"Dia akan terus menunggu disana," balas kekasihnya.

"Apa tempat ini pertama kalinya kau bertemu Jongin."

"hmm. Pemberhentian bus, Diamon Club. Yeah. Si polos Jongin."

"Aku merindukanya kris hikhik..."

"kita semua merindukanya. Lihat salju akan turun. Lebih baik kita jemput Sehun dia pasti kedinginan menunggu Jongin." Kris membenarkan syal Lay. Lalu beranjak menemui Sehun yang terduduk sambil mengesekan ujung sepatunya pada dasar tempatnya berpijak.

"Sudah malam. Lebih baik kita pulang." Ujar Kris. Sehun menggelang pelan.

"Kau bisa sakit. Jika kau seperti ini terus kasihan kedua orang tuamu. Ibumu selalu ayo pulang." ajak Lay sambil memakaikan syalnya pada Sehun. Sahabat kecilnya yang malang.

"Dia akan datang ini adalah malam dimana aku bertemu denganya." lirik Sehun. Kris menggeram marah.

"Cukup Sehun. Jongin tidak akan datang. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi."

"Dia pergi karena aku tidak menahanya."liquid itu mengalir. Hembusan nafasnya mulai tidak teratur karena menahan tangis. Lay memberikan bahunya untuk Sehun. Dan yang bisa di dengar dipemberhentian bus sepi itu hanya suara tangis Sehun.

Sehun sudah melakukam kegiatan menunggu Jongin setelah 1 minggu kepergian Jongin. Jongin sempat dirawat dirumah sakit selama satu bulan. Dan mengalami pemulihat yang cepat. Sehun tentu sangat senang dengan berita itu. Jongin bahkan sudah sadar dari komanya. Namun saat kesadaran Jongin mulai membaik. Perubahan itupun terjadi. Jongin lebih sering melamun. Lalu menangis. Dokter bilang Jongin terkena frustasi akut dan menyarankan Jongin untuk melakukan perawatan intensif. Dokter juga membenarkan saran untuk membuat Jongin merasa nyaman dengan menjauhkan orang - orang yang membuatnya tertekan. Maka Sehun harus rela menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin, karena setiap berhadapan dengan Sehun, Jongin selalu terlihat gelisah dan murung. Tapi sehun tetap Sehun yang egois. Dia tetap kekeh dengan apa yang dia kehendaki. Bahwa dia tidak akan pernah berada jauh dari Jongin, bahwa dia bisa menyembuhkan Jongin. Namun kejadian yang tidak diinginkanpun terjadi. Jongin menghilang dan sampai detik ini Jongin tidak pernah kembali. Hal ini membawa dampak buruk untuk Sehun tentu saja. Semua orang telah menyerah menangani Sehun termasuk kedua orang tuannya.

Terlalu muda terlalu bodoh tuk kusadari

Bahwa dulu seharusnya aku membelikanmu bunga dan kugenggam tanganmu

Harusnya aku berikan waktuku saat ada kesempatan

Mengajakmu kesetiap tempat

Karena yang ingin kau lakukan hanya tertawa

4 tahun kemudian.

"Semua bebanmu, perjuanganmu selama ini. Kuharap tidak membawa kesia - siaan semata. Aku telah melihatmu bertahun - tahun memperjuangkan diri. Agar tetap hidup. Kuharap kau mampu untuk menghadapinya. Oke."tawa renyah terdengar menenangkan Jongin yang masih gugup.

"Aku haraf begitu. Hyung terima kasih telah merawatku sampai akhir. Terima kasih menarikku dari kenestafaan hidup. Terima kasih menemukanku yang terlunta lunta dan menyembuhkanku, aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus semua kebaikanmu."

"Jujur aku kecewa tidak bisa merebut . hal yang ku inginkan adalah membahagiakanmu. Maka jika kau ingin membalas jasaku. berbahagialah"

"Hyung." maafkan aku.

"tapi aku senang jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia. Diantara semua kesedihanmu. Aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang kau butuhkan untuk bersandar."Senyum tulus tersemat disana.

"Chan-" Chanyeol memeluk Jongin erat. Menghirup aroma Jongin dalam.

"Ingat ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita. Jadi saat kita bertemu kembali kuharaf hal pertama yang kulihat adalah senyummu. Sampai Jumpa Jongin."Chanyeol menyelipkan kertas dan melepas pelukanya. Pesawat Jongin sebentar lagi akan lepas landas.

"sampai bertemu lagi kim. Good strong man like u must be happy." ujar Chanyeol seraya melambaikan tangan. Jongin membalas lambayan Chanyeol dan untuk kesekian kalinya mengatakan terima kasih. Selamat tinggal Amerika selamat tinggal , Washington, D.C. Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol. Jongin pasti merindukan semuanya.

Setelah mendudukan dirinya. Jongin menarik nafas dalam perjalanannya pasti sangat melelahkan. Tanganya mengambil selembar kertas yang Chanyeol selipkan dan membacanya perlahan.

"Jongin ini demi kebaikanmu. Aku tidak memberitahukanmu karena aku fikir itu hanya akan menghambat penyembuhanmu. Dokter Clara sebagai Fisikiatermupun melarang begitupula dengan Mr. Mark fisikiologmupun sama. Aku minta maaf sebesarnya padamu. Park Chanyeol seseorang yang menyayangimu."

Ps: Gonjiam Hospital pergilah kesana.

Jongin meremas kertas itu. Dia tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Chanyeol pulang dari Korea tanpa memberitahunya. Tapi kenapa harus rumah sakit Gonjiam kenapa?

.

.

.

Jongin menghela nafas gusar saat pertama kali menapakan kaki dirumah sakit ini. Banyak orang - orang yang menatapnya lalu tertawa tawa. Ada juga yang memainkan boneka, sebagian lagi berlarian dan berteriak. Pasien disini Jongin tidak tau bagaimana perasaan mereka. Yang jelas sesikit lagi hidupnya akan seperti mereka jika Chanyeol tidak menolongnya. Rumah sakit jiwa ini benar - benar membuatnya takut.

"Jongin?" lirih seseorang. Jongin menatapnya terkejut

"Katakan jika ini bukan mimpi" orang itu memdekat lalu memeluknya erat dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih berulang - ulang.

"Lay hyung sedang apa disini?" tanya Jongin kaku.

"Jongin. Kau mau minum?"

"Hyung?" Jongin meminta penjelasan namun Jongin tau ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan darinya.

"Jongin sebaiknya kita pergi mencari sesuatu. Aku kangen sekali denganmu ada banyak hal yang ingkin aku ceritakan." kelit Lay gugup.

"Jawab pertanyaanku sebelum aku pergi."

"okey. Okey aku menemui Sehun dia salah satu pasien disini." Lay menunduk dalam

"Apa yang apa aku tida-"

"Dia sudah lama menjadi pasien disini. Semenjak 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak tau harus menyalahkan siapa. Aku tau kau korban disini. Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu lagi mengenai Sehun. Kau terlihat lebih baik kali ini dan begitu pula seharusnya dikehidupanmu yang sekarang harus jadi lebih baikkan. Aku tidak mau kau bertemu lagi dengan Sehun. Aku tidak ingin kau kembali seperti dulu. Walaupun Sehun mungkin," lay tidak tahan untuk membuka suaranya. Sakit sekali rasanya tapi dia tidak mungkin memaksa Jongin untuk kembali pada Sehunkan."Sehun pasti bisa melewati semua ini, sebentar lagi dia pasti sembuh. Hahah" lanjut Lay. Tapi Jongin menunjukan reaksi berbeda. Matanya sudah berair.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" Matanya menatap Lay pedih.

"Dia baik - baik saja. Sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum Sehun melihatmu."

"Kumahon apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun." desak Jongin.

"Kumohon jangan memaksaku. Dia." suara Lay yang terisak membuat Jongin makin bingung.

"Dia gila Jongin,Sehun yang malang. Dia... Semua orang sudah menyerah dia membutuhkanmu. Tapi aku tidak mau memaksamu. Aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka. Aku tidak mau menekanmu untuk beada disisi orang yang kau benci. Lihat dirimu yang sekarang sungguh manis, jalani hidup berbahagialah jangan melihat kebelakang lagi kali ini. "nafas Jongin tercekat. Jadi orang yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah Sehun. Ini mimpi buruk. Separah apa Sehun sampai sampai membuat lay menghalanginya bertemu Sehun. Dia kembali hanya untuk Sehun dia bertahan dari semuanya karena Sehun. Tapi dia pula yang membuat mataharinya kehilangan sinar.

.

.

.

"itu Sehun. Kau nyakin ingin menemuinya? Jika terpaksa sebaiknya jangan." tunjuk Lay pada Jongin."Dia selalu disana dari pagi buta sampai malam. Sebelum kami memasukanya kemari Sehun selalu menunggumu dipemberhentian bis. Tempat kalian bertemu untuk pertama kali. Bangku taman itu mungkin memgingatkanya dengan bangku halte. Entahlah Sehun selalu disana dan memperhatikan ikan ikan di kolam itu. Dia tidak pernah kemana - mana hanya menunggu disana."lanjut lay Jongin menatap Lay berkaca – kaca, ada rasa sakit yang menghantap hatinya. Setelah Lay memberikan pilihan, Jongin dengan pasti menghampiri Sehun yang membelakanginya. Jongin mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sehun yang tidak bergeming. Wajahnya bertambah tirus kulitnya Putih. Tubuhnya semakin mengurus. Mata Sehun juga meredup.

"Hey Oh Sehun apa kau menungguku terlalu lama? Kau tau sedikitpun tidak ada alasan untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku harus mengobati diriku yang gila ini. Maaf sungguh maaf membuatmu seperti ini. Sehun maafkan aku hikhikh."Sehun memalingkan mukanya. Menatap tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Cukup lama Sehun memamdangi wajah Jongin. Oh tidak Sehun tidak Suka melihat Jongin menangis.

"iya,terlalu lama." parau Sehun. Terdengar penuh kesakitan. Lalu air mata Sehun berlinang begitu saja.

"terlalu lama sampai rasanya mau mati." suara Sehun semalin merendah. Jongin yang tidak tahanpun segera memeluk Sehun.

"Maafkan aku Sehunna maaf kan aku..." isak Jongin.

"Terima kasih untuk datang dan menyelamatkan Jongin. Kau tau aku sudah tidak kuat menanggung semua ini. Sakit sekali Jongin. Sakit sekali."tutur Sehun lalu ikut menangis.

"Kau maukan pulang bersamaku."

"Aku mau Jongin jebbal bawa aku." jawab Sehun disertai air matanya.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu. Jangan menangis lagi."Ucap Jongin hanya di anggukan lemah Sehun sebagai balasanya.

" Jonginah?" suara serak Sehun menyapa Jongin. Membuat Jongin melepas pelukanya dan menatap mata kelam Sehun.

"Iya Sehun?"Sehun mengelus pipi Jongin pelan.

"Meski sakit rasanya. Aku yang akan akui bahwa aku salah. Mungkin terlalu terlambat bagiku, tuk mencoba dan meminta maaf atas salahku," Jongin menarik nafas menunggu Sehun melanjukan perkatanya.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kuharap aku bisa membelikanmu apapun yang kau mau, kuharap aku bisa selalu menggenggam tanganmu, memberi seluruh waktuku saat kau membutuhkanku," air mata Sehun mengalir.

"Mengajakmu kesemua tempat yang kau inginkan, karena aku tahu yang kau inginkan hanya tertawa dan menari. Ak Aku mencintaimu. Tolong jangan tinggalkan pria egois, kejam sepertiku lagi, kumohon" Sehun berlutut menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut hangat Jongin dengan derai air mata.

"Aku juga Sehun aku juga mencintaimu, aku berjanji pada diriku akan membawamu dari kesedihan ini, maafkan aku. Maaf membuatmu sehancur ini." Kris yang tiba tiba sudah di sisi Lay tersenyum cerah sambil mengeratkan pelukanya pada Lay yang menangis terharus melihat Jongin dan Sehun. Pasangan menyedihkan itu akhirnya bisa bersatu.

Sore itu Jongin dan Sehun menghabiskanya dengan berbagi kehangatan yang diciptakan dari pelukan erat mereka.

Yeyyeeyyey AND please review kalau kalian review dan banyak aku bakal up date cerita aku yang lain hahah


End file.
